Fall Back Into My Life
by xox tina 46 xox
Summary: [Sequel to LOVE SONG FOR NO ONE] continuation of the dynamic trio's life.  Junior year and Jake is back... again...but w ASHLEY? Matt's back for the worse. Will Jake figure out Miley's HM? i'm a jiley fan so expect that with this story folks
1. You Cant Mess Up Life Once It Already Is

**SORRY I LIED ABOUT POSTING IT THAT NIGHT… I KINDA CHANGED THE STORYLINE OVER AND OVER AND OVER, I'm indecisive**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters. Also I don't own the song 'Fall Back Into My Life' which is used as the title of the story and used in this story at some point. I do however own this story

**THIS IS A SEQUEL: ** this is a continuation of **'Love Song for No One'** and I think this story would be better if you read the other one first. But if you decide to just read this one… then it's okay I guess.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE: YOU CAN'T MESS UP LIFE ONCE IT ALREADY IS

**Oliver Oken: **you made my life a wrecka so _I dumped_ you Becca… once again, The Ollie Trolley is now back in business

"psssstt," I was trying to get Lilly's attention. She was sitting with Miley and Ben and I didn't want them both to leave because that would be suspicious… so I called the closest person… which was Lilly

"psssssssssssstt Lilly" still no answer

"LILLY" I yelled then covered it up with a cough and ran to hide behind a wall. I sneaked a peak and saw that Lilly was searching for the person that called her name. She walked past me but I pulled her up against the wall and made sure no one else came

"WHA-HA OLIVER" she said shocked

I grabbed the magazine from my binder and held it open for her to read. She saw the title and grabbed the paper from my hand.

"Whoa BABY!" she yelled in shock, "This is craaazy"

"uh-yeah. BUT WAIT. There's more," I said as I turned the page

"ohhh boy, what has he gotten himself into," Lilly said shaking her in disbelief and disappointment

"Oliver, where'd you get this magazine?" she asked

"I WAS HAVING A 'BONDING DAY' with my mom OKAY? It was either read the magazines or get a mani/pedi… although the facial mask was rejuvenating"

Lilly gave Oliver a weird look, "ohhkayy- let's just forget you said that. I can't believe it. He's _so_ trying make Miley jealous _again_. When will he just ASK her," she said.

"Well, she WON'T say yes now that he's been acting closer to Ashley than he ever was with us," I said. And it's true. Ashley's been in news reports and pictures because she's on sets of movies, shows and interviews with Jake, and what's even worse is she's famous because everyone _hates_ her dating Jake. They FINALLY see through the thick fog of cuteness.

"Guys he loves Ashley okay? And since he does, we have to learn to accept that," Miley said. She and Ben had gone looking for Lilly, and when they spotted me and Lilly, they carefully sneaked up and heard everything.

"MILEY!" Lilly and I said in unison

Miley grabbed the magazine from Lilly's hand and skimmed the article quickly

"Are you really over him?" Ben asked putting her hand on Miley's shoulder

With her teeth clenched and giving a death glare she said, "YES"

Then she angrily slapped the magazine onto my chest signaling for me to take it and she stormed off

"I've never seen her this angry since last year when she caught Dex and Becca making out," Ben said

"Hey. Don't. Remind me." I said annoyed he had to bring that topic back up.

"Oliver. Build a bridge… and get over her," Lilly said imitating what Miley did that day on the beach. Happily Lilly said, "Man I love doing that" referring to the hand thing Miley did

"Tried," I said as I slapped Lilly's hands, "Ever heard of _Oliver's_ bridge is falling down? Yeah well it fell" I said with a straight face. I sighed, "I hate my life"

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Name: Miley Stewart: ** too much on my mind. Jake's back with Ashley again. So much for I love you Miley

Jake arrived at the school after lunch and hung around Ashley. By the time I got home I just wanted to erase everything I had hoped for when I imagined Jake would come back. I struggled as I finished my homework, thinking wayyyy to much about Jake.

_Miley. Just let him go. Who cares if he could still be using Ashley. 1 year and a half passes and no calls, emails, faxes, ims AGAIN… only this time he actually keeps in touch with his GIRLFRIEND ASHLEY-and now he expects you to accept him immediately? _

"Miles you're going to have to stop sulking and get to writing two new songs for tonight. The band needs to rehearse and your concert is only two days away" Robbie Ray said

"Daddy, Hannah doesn't want to write two songs. There's not enough time."

"Well you promised your fans two songs" he said handing her a guitar, "Now get started. And that's an order"

"Ughh" I grabbed the guitar and walked out onto the deck. Right where Jake and I fought. Where Jackson found the rose, music, and note. Wait… MUSIC. Great I'll just sing that song Jake wrote. So I just have to write one more…

By the end of the night I did finish a song… and it was about Jake. No surprise there. I called Lilly

_**(Okay so the song Miley writes is actually written by Taylor Swift 'Teardrops on My Guitar'. So let's just play along and say that in this world, Miley writes this song with Jake's name in place of 'Drew.' AND I don't own the song)**_

"OH C'mon MILEY! Just play the song over the phone" Lilly whined

"No Lils just wait for Friday night"

"Ughhh that's like waiting for Jake to come back" Lilly said

"Don't bring up Jake please. My head hurts from thinking about him all night" I said regretfully

"SO YOU _ARE_ thinking about him!" Lilly screamed

"OWOWOW THE EAR LILLY"

"Sorry. Miley you still like him don't you," Lilly said in a devilish voice

"I'VE MOVED ON GIRL. DRILL IT INTO YOUR HEAD" I yelled

"Don't have to yell Miles"

"I know. I'm sorry. Look I have to go it's late and school's tomorrow. I'll pick you and Oliver up?"

"Kay. See ya" she said

"Bye"

Why didn't I just play the song for Lilly… no I couldn't she'd say (in a mimicking voice) 'YOURE NOT OVER HIM!'

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Name: Jake Ryan: **I can seriously explain… no I can't but…ughh I'll give it a shot

I knocked on the door and Jackson answered it

"Jake? Are you lost?" Jackson said as he looked out the door looking for some sign that this was going to be a prank

"I'm here to see Miley. Is she here?"

"Yea she's here… but she's busy" Jackson said hesitantly

"Well I just have to talk to her, I won't take too long" I said trying to walk past Jackson

"NO!" he yelled as he put his arm out blocking my path. I heard some kind of music, like someone was singing… but the voice was familiar, "MILEY CODE HM123123123"

"What?" I asked Jackson. He looked like he was going to sweat up a storm

"Miley doesn't want to see you"

"How do you know? You didn't go ask her" how stupid does Jackson think I am?

"I-I- I DID. I'm psychic. I read her mind"

"So her mind's saying she doesn't want to see me?"

"Yeah. Because she's busy. So leave," Jackson said as he pushed me out the door and locked it quickly

"JACKSON!" I yelled banging on the door, "JACKSON OPEN THE DOOR NOW"

Then Jackson pulled down the shades. Great. Looks like I'll just try the deck doors. I started walking towards the back when I heard that voice get louder… she was singing

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, _

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star-_

Just then she was interrupted by Jackson. It was Miley singing… but I was thinking of someone else when I heard that voice. I ran and tried to hide behind the bushes

"Miley didn't you hear the CODE HM123123123?!"

"No… what's CODE SJ1543273?"

"CODE HM123123123!! Code for someone's gunna find out about _you know_ if you don't shut your singing yapper," Jackson said impatiently

"Jackson you _just_ made that up didn't you." She said

"yeah. And it's a GOOD idea if you ask me. Jake was here and he almost-" Jackson stopped talking when he thought he heard something, _me to be exact_, in the bushes so he came to investigate. I ran back to my limo and told Andrew, my driver, to drive as fast as he could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Name: Jackson Rod Stewart**

A.K.A. freshman in college. _Hot_ older brother of Miley (haha that's what he thinks)

"Must have been paparazzi. See Miles, people are everywhere waiting for the moment you screw up"

"Jackson, I've been _you know_ since 7th grade. And when we moved here that year, no one's known. Only me, you, daddy, Lilly, and Oliver… and it's been basically been a secret. And now I'm a junior. Fans still love me… and I've been close to 'screwing up' so many times… and we've gotten through it," she said slapping my shoulder to show that I shouldn't worry.

"Chill out Jacks. No one's going to find out. Stop being over protective"

"I'm just trying to get it through your teenage mind that you have to think more. Teenagers are stupid and mess up. A lot… especially junior and senior year"

"I know. Just look at you when you were a junior" Miley said with a disgust look on her face

"Hey! I didn't mess up _that_ much" I said defensively

"Mmmm I was thinking about your stupidness" she said in a 'as-a-matter-fact' tone

"Oh… HEY!" I said as she walked into the house and I followed


	2. I'm Trying

CHAPTER TWO: I'M TRYING

**Location: **Hannah Montana Concert, Malibu, Califonia

**Name: Lilly Truscott:** about to figure out why her best friend has been acting weird since Wednesday

"C'mon Miley. Just a _sneak_ peek at the song. Please please pleaaassee?" I whined

"No Lilly you'll hear the song the same time everyone else does"

"Why do you want me to WAIT. It has to be something personal" right? Since she's hiding the song, it must tell some kind of message

"Well here I go. Wish me luck" and she left onto the stage. I stood backstage and saw Jake and Ashley cuddled together. It was sickening

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Name: Hannah Montana**

A.K.A. Teen singing sensation, the princess of pop, the one the only… Miley stewart?

"Hey Everyone! How ya'll doing tonight?" I asked the audience

"Well, here are two new songs. They're not upbeat as all my other songs, but when I heard them, I basically fell in love with the songs" The crowd continued to cheer 'HANNH WE LOVE YOU' 'HANNAH OVER HERE' … you get the point. I sat on the stool in the center of the stage and started playing the guitar.

"These next two song kind of tell a story I think you might be able to relate to. So, there's this boy. His name is Jake-I'm not telling any last names but his name is Jake. And he loved this girl, well he said he did. So he wrote this song for her and since this girl is a special friend of mine, I agreed to play it for her, and it's a great song if you ask me, but uh- things didn't end up working out between them… well not yet" I tuned the guitar and paused for a bit, "This Song's called: Love Song for No One"

Then I started playing Jake's song: (**here are just the different versus from the first story. I don't own it! It's actually written by John Mayer**)

_Staying home alone on a Friday_

_Flat on the floor looking back_

_On old love_

_Or lack thereof_

_After all my wishful thinking was wrong_

_I'm jaded_

_I hate it_

_I'm tired of being alone_

_So hurry up and get here_

_So tired of being alone_

_So hurry up and get here_

_Get here_

_Searching all my days just to find you_

_I'm not sure who I'm looking for_

_I'll know it_

_When I see you_

_Until then, I'll hide in my bedroom_

_Staying up all night just to write_

_A love song for no one_

…

_I could have met you in a sandbox_

_I could have passed you on the sidewalk_

_Could I have missed my chance_

_And watched you walk away?_

_Oh no way_

At the end the audience still was going crazy. It was good to know they liked the song… at first I wasn't sure because the two new songs I were singing weren't updeat and "dancydancy" as my dad put it one day

"It's great to know you love the song. Now the next song was written by that good friend of mine. You see, he apparently moved on and she wasn't sure she was over him. She said she was, but you know how that goes. So she wrote this next song and it's about him. What's great about it is if any of you have a connection with this song, but his name's not Jake, you can sing the song except replace the name Jake with that supposed-to-be 'special someone' of yours… this next one's called Teardrops on my Guitar" ( **I don't' own this song either. And remember from Chapter One, Miley wrote this song and in actuality, the song says Drew… just replace Drew with the name Jake.** Written by Taylor Swift. I bolded very important lines in the song)

_**Jake looks at me**_

_**I fake a smile so he won't see**_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_**I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about**_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Jake talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_**He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right**_

_**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**_

_Chorus_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

_**Jake walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe**_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_**She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love**_

_**Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause**_

… _Chorus_

_**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light**_

_**I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight**_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do_

_**He's the time taken up, but there's never enough**_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_**Jake looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**_

At that last line I had locked eyes with the worst thing ever. Jake. No one told Hannah Jake would be at the concert… if I knew I would have just sang the freaking songs and not tell my life story. NOW HE MUST KNOW WHO I AM UGHHH.

Out eyes were still locked as I finished strumming the last few notes on the guitar. As the fans screamed, cheered and clapped, I finally looked away realizing if I didn't, people would assume everything was about Jake Ryan, even thought it was, and then they'd claim Jake Ryan and Hannah Montana. Then what would happen? Everyone would hate Hannah for taking their hottie of the year 3 times in a row he's won it for that matter or they'd hate Hannah because everyone secretly loved Ashley and Jake together and Hannah butted into their relationship or maybe… they'd love Hannah and Jake together….GET OVER HIM MILEY

Realizing I most likely could never be with Jake just made me think of the song again and I was almost in tears. I knew that if Jake broke up with Ashley, I'd still have to wait. Otherwise people would say Miley's easy, or she's the rebound girl… or they'd think the truth. Jake used Ashley to get to Miley… Miley's the evil one. Ughh everything's so complicated

"Thanks Everyone for coming out tonight. You've been a great audience. Don't forget my new CD comes out in a week. Have a great night!"

I quickly tried to walk past Lilly, dressed as Lola of course, because I knew she'd stop me

"MI- I MEAN HANNAH! Both song. AMAZING. BUT THE LAST One. Ohh BABY. Jake was in the audience! You should have seen his face when you played Love Song for No One. And then your whole explanation of why you chose the songs… awww you still love him. You really aren't over him. This is such a great love story. But Miles he's gunna totally know you're Hannah Montana," Lilly said almost in one breath. We walked into the dressing room and shut the door

"Well Lils I'm TRYING to get over him okay," I said wiping away my tears, "And Correction. He only knows Hannah knows a girl who he thinks is Miley. He doesn't have enough clues to think Hannah's Miley because based on the story Hannah told up on stage, Hannah had a _friend_ who liked a guy who just so happened to have a name of Jake. And do you realize how many Jakes there are in the world?" I said to her as if I found a loophole… which would lead to nowhere because Jake knows I'm not over him.

Lilly was about to say something, but then had a look on her face that showed she lost it, "Wait what was that first part again?"

"ughh nevermind. C'mon we gotta change before Jake comes back here wanting to talk to Hannah"

"Well let me just ask you this. The last thing you asked was if I knew how many Jakes there were in the world. Well I know there are _gazillions_ but think. How many of them wrote 'Love Song for No One," Lilly said nodding her head because _she_ found the question that I could answer with a lie.

"LILLY. I SHOULD HAVE JUST SHUT MY MOUTH AND PLAYED THE SONGS. TWO SONGS ABOUT SOMETHING OTHER THAN JAKE" I cried. I cried the whole time we were in traffic which made me tired… so on the ride home I fell asleep at some point

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Name: Jake Ryan:** crushed

During that last line of the song Hannah's eyes and mine met. She did look familiar and her voice… I heard that somewhere else before too. I can't believe Miley and Hannah know each other… was Hannah lying about that story of her friend… her friend MUST be Miley. And the song….MILEY SANG THAT SONG THE DAY ON THE DECK…

I dropped off Ashley and drove as fast as I could to Miley's house. I knocked on their door but no one answered… they must be asleep. I started to walk back to my car when I saw another car pull up into the drive way.

As they got out, they were wondering who was in their driveway

"JAKE?" Miley's dad said

"HH-H-Heyyy Mr. Stewart," I said nervously, "I was just in the neighborhood and I wanted to talk to Miley"

Just then Miley and Lilly looked as though they had been sleeping. They walked right by me without saying anything… or showing any expression of noticing for that matter. They walked straight into the door and after 3 seconds said 'OW'... why would they be out so late if they were _this_ tired?

Miley's dad softly laughed and said, "Girls, someone's here to see you"

"Is it your Aunt Dolly? It always is," Lilly said

Then they came over to me and hugged me, "Hey Aunt Dolleeeee-JAKE?!" Miley yelled

That's when Lilly's eyes opened wide and she let go, "Are you lost?" Lilly asked

Wow that was awkward, "I was wondering if I could talk to Miley… alone."

Lilly just shrugged it off, "Okay talk I go to bed now," she yawned and walked into the house

"What do you want?" Miley asked in a flat tone

"You wrote that song. The one Hannah sang… first of all: HOW DO YOU KNOW HANNAH? And second of all: Do you really still love me?"

Once again in a flat tone, "I don't know, I guess I bumped into Hannah one day and I don't know if I should love you"

"But… do you?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes. MAN I KNEW THIS ASHLEY THING WOULD WORK. Miley's back with me now. I was going to give her a kiss when she moved out of the way

"What was that for?" I asked. If she loved me why wouldn't she want to kiss me?

"I can't be with you Jake. There are _so _many reason why. First there's the whole Ashley thing. Then there's… I can't" she said as she started to leave. I grabbed her arm and she looked at me.

"Jake I can't be with you okay? Everyone will think I ruined your relationship with Ashley. Everyone will hate me, think I'm easy to get with, and you know how all those rumors start. What's even worse is you're with Ashley. That's like going around waving a red towel in front of a bull. I don't want all that trouble in my life okay? And the paparazzi… I don't need that right now"

"So you're saying if I wasn't famous or popular you'd go out with me? Because I would totally give all that up in a second… even if it is hard for me to be 'normal'"

"NO! don't give it up. Jake, acting's your thing and you shouldn't give it up just for me….there's just ughh I just can't say it but trust me Jake, you'll know why some day… but if you love Ashley, you should be with her. Listen to the song… but if you were using her all along _then _breakup with her…I'm sorry I still can't be with you even if you do separate… at least not right now... You just have to understand."

"Friends at least," God anything as long as we're at LEAST friends

"Yeah… Friends," She gave me a kiss and was going to start crying again so she went into the house and locked it


	3. Seriously, What's Your Secret?

CHAPTER THREE: SERIOUSLY, WHAT'S YOUR SECRET?

**Name: Lilly Truscott: ** lalalalalalalala what? Nothing suspicious here

"There's only one thing to do. TELL HIM" I yelled

"BUT LILLLLLLYYYYYYY," Miley whined. Ever since last night, she's been indecisive

"Just tell him your Hannah, he'll understand more. What could go wrong?"

"Ughh I hate this stupid boy drama. Why can't I live a life like you? Able to live and be like a boy. No drama in friendship"

"Miles I have something to tell you," I said nervously. With the Jake-drama, I didn't want to alarm her before but I guess now's the time to tell her right? "I think I love Ben"

"WHAT? Since when? How? Why? What about Oliver? He clearly likes you" Miley yelled. I swear she's been yelling a lot more than ever

"Miley… there's more," I said timidly, "Oliver doesn't like me… he likes… Sarah. They've _been_ going out."

"WHAT?! OLIVER AND SARAH? SINCE WHEN? HOW? WHY? What about that whole 'nothing in common' thing after that baby flour sack project?" she yelled again

"They have been going out since Wednesday…. You were just busy with Jake… and it wasn't like we weren't going to tell you… we just didn't want your brain to… explode?" I said trying to make it seem better, "Are you mad?"

She sighed, "No. I just wished you told me earlier… but I understand"

"So then tell Jake the truth so he'll understand," I suggested trying to move on before we went back to the 'Ben' topic

"Fine I will…. But not today. I think I just wanna relax at the beach with my best friend"

"Sounds good to me," I said. Good. She doesn't remember our topic of Ben

---------------------------------------------------

**Name: Miley Stewart: **about to confess everything

"Have you guys seen Jake lately," Oliver asked us

"No why?" I asked concerned because of yesterday night

Just then Ben was pulling a string just like Lilly was the day Oliver found out Becca was supposedly going to break up with him the first time.. which she wasn't but… yeah. The string was attached to a board on Ben's skateboard and on the board was Jake saying, "I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life-MILEY!" he said and jumped off

"Hey Jake" I said

"I can't believe it. Ashley broke up with _me_.ME! I was going to dump her, but then she dumped me as fast as the speed of light. No one breaks up with Jake Ryan and tells reporters it's because he was a self-centered slob who stinks, literally" he said as he pointed to the headlines of the tabloids, "How am I supposed to win my reputation back?"

"Well serves you right. You were using her. And the self-centered thing… yeah that's kind of true," I said, "And seriously all you want to win back is your reputation?"

He sighed, "Look Miles… we need to talk again"

"Yeah I know."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alone on the beach was awkward. I wanted to say something, but it looked like he was going to say something so I stopped so he would start, but he didn't.

"Miley" "Jake" we said at the same time. I said Jake, he said Miley

"You go. No, okay, you," we said in unison

"You go first," I offered

"No you," he said

"Fine. I was talking with Lilly and she thinks I should tell you my secret"

"Funny because I was going to tell you mine."

"So you have a secret?" I asked. We made such a big deal about me not telling my secret 1 and a half years ago and he's had one all along, "Well?" I asked angrily

"Jake's not my real name… my real name is..," then in a cough he said, "CHLEHULIE"

"What?" I asked. He did that cough thing again and of course I couldn't understand him the first time what made him think I would the second time around

"LESLIE! OKAY MY NAME'S LESLIE" he yelled, then looked around making sure no one else was there.

"Leslie?" I said. He nodded. I began to laugh, "You know I had a pet hamster named Leslie once until I found out it was a boy-" I stopped there. Why did I say that?

"Go ahead make fun" Jake said

"No, I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to come out that way… so Leslie's your big secret?"

"Yup. Now what's yours?" he asked

"Well it's a big one… the one we kind of fought about freshmen year when you came back from Romania."

"Oh that one," he said with a smile on his face knowing he would get to know this great be secret that titled him untrustworthy

"Jake," I looked around, "I'm… Hannah Montana"

Jake started laughing, "MAN and I told you a great secret. Seriously Miles, what's your secret?"

I gave an expression of 'duh that is my secret' and his face grew into shock and his laughter become choppier due to wanting to say something, but he was too shocked, "But-you, and Hannah, no, you're kidding, there's no way…"

I just stood there and nodded

"I don't believe you"

"WHAT?!" I yelled

"I can't believe you'd lie to me just to make me jealous. 'oh we just can't be together for now' Miley if you wanted to be with me, you know I'd have taken you back faster than Ashley dumped me"

"I can't believe you think I'm lying. Why else do you think I could sing so well on the night of your party? Why else didn't all four, Ben, Lilly, Oliver and me, want me to sing a song of Hannah Montana's? What else could be bigger. Why wouldn't I want more paparazzi? Jake I can prove it."

"Why do you want to tell me all of a sudden? Why after almost two years?"

"Because then there'd be less to explain to you later. Jake I loved you and I think I still do but without you knowing that I'm Hannah, probably nothing I said made sense'

"Then… why can't Hannah and Jake date until you think there's enough time for _Miley_ to come into my life?"

"THAT'S even WORSE than breaking Ashley and Jake. Don't you get it. Two famous most popular teen celebrities together? They'd categorize us as a perfect couple. Why would they want me, normal Miley to break up you and Hannah's relationship?"

"Then tell the world you're Hannah!"

"Jake you still don't get it. I want to be normal Miley. That's why I made up the secret identity"

"You don't get it Miley. I love you. Always have. Always will. And I'm going CRAZY. JUST EVERYTHING is crazy…. I need to get out of here. There's no reason to stay," Jake yelled out


	4. I've Seen This Before

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana, the characters (except for Ben) or the line 'hasta la vista'

CHAPTER FOUR: I'VE SEEN THIS BEFORE

**Normal POV for the moment…**

"Miiiiley," Lilly said softly lifting up Miley's eyelids. They were at the beach and Miley had dozed off…

"Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllleeeeeeeeyyy," she said again

Just then Ben came up with a bucket full of water and dumped it on Miley. She woke up gasping for air, wondering where she was

"WHAH? HUH? WHO? LILLY!" she yelled and then… hugged her

Lilly was shocked as Miley hugged her and Ben gave Lilly a 'what just happened?' look

"Miley are you… okay?" Lilly asked

"IT WAS A DREAM HAHAHA A DREAM. HE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE. HAHAHHA" Miley said sounding like a crazy person.

"Miley, I just dumped water all over you and your towel… you're not mad. What's wrong?" Ben asked

"HAHAH I HAD THIS DREEEEEAAMMM," Miley started still sounding like a crazy person, "I told Jake my secret and his name was Leslie and I still couldn't be with him so he..he… he wanted to leave…?" Miley said starting to sob more than laugh

"Miley, it was a dream. None of that happened. Why are you crying?" Lilly asked

"I don't know why… it just seemed so real" she said

All of a sudden Ben started to laugh, "What kind of a name is Leslie for a guy"

Then Lilly joined in laughing, "See Miley all a dream… how is it possible Jake's name is Leslie. Of all the names to dream up Miles. LESLIE?"

Miley started to laugh too realizing what happened was just a dream. Nothing really happened

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Name: Miley Stewart: **say what?

"Have you guys seen Jake lately," Oliver asked us

"No why?" I asked concerned because of yesterday night

Just then Ben was pulling a string just like Lilly was the day Oliver found out Becca was supposedly going to break up with him the first time.. which she wasn't but… yeah. The string was attached to a board on Ben's skateboard and on the board was Jake saying, "I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life-MILEY!" he said and jumped off

_WAIT… I feel like this happened before…what's going on here?_

"Hey Jake" I said

"I can't believe it. Ashley broke up with _me_.ME! I was going to dump her, but then she dumped me as fast as the speed of light. No one breaks up with Jake Ryan and tells reporters it's because he was a self-centered slob who stinks, literally" he said as he pointed to the headlines of the tabloids, "How am I supposed to win my reputation back?"

"Well serves you riiiii-OH MY GOD" I said._ I have to get out of here. Avoid what's going to happen next. THIS IS MY DREAM_, "I have to go. Okay bye."

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Name: Ben Ledgerwood: **here we go again on this never-ending roller coaster of jiley love

"Wait Miley I need to… never mind she's gone" Jake said

"Wow" Lilly said as she read the article, "Jake I wouldn't worry about winning your reputation back. Everyone hated Ashley anyways"

"They did?"

"Yeah they're probably all happy that you two finally broke up" Oliver said

"Oh… well no one ever said they hated her… I could have found someone else"

"You mean you would dump her in a second if the press didn't like you guys together?" I asked

Shocked Lilly said, "Is that what you would do with Miley?"

"Maybe you're not as great as we think" Oliver finished

"No. Guys I was using Ashley" Jake said trying to defend himself

"So now you're going to use Miley or some other random girl?" I asked. Maybe Jake Ryan isn't the guy I thought he was

"No. I love Miley. I was using Ashley to get to her"

"But then why are you so uptight about your reputation?" Lilly asked crossing her arms

"Well acting's my job and without a good reputation my status goes down and then it's hasta la vista Jake Ryan"

"Well is that what you'd do to Miley? Everyone hates her so 'hasta la vista' Miley?" Oliver asked mimicking Jake's voice while saying 'hasta la vista'

"NO! I would never do that. It's just if I had Miley I'd let my reputation slip any day, but to let it slip because of Ashley… that's a different story" he said sounding sad. I don't know why but I did feel sorry for him. I knew Miley really loved him but she's right. Poparazzi were already going crazy trying to find 'the other side' of her and they had already put Miley's name somewhere the list because of that one day when she told Bree Young Zsudan Takahashi Samuels that she was Hannah Montana.

"Jake Miley likes you, but she just can't be with you right now," Lilly said sincerely

"Well I can wait. That's why last night we said we'd still be friends"

"Well now I'm wondering why she left in such a rush" I said

"Do you think it had to do with…" Lilly started

"This morning?" I finished

"You know she has been acting weird since then"

"What are you guys talking about?" both Oliver and Jake asked together

"Well… I don't know Miley was all crazy and then sad about some dream" she did say it had to do about Jake and his name… haha Leslie

"Yeah… she said something about telling… THIS THING!" Lilly said realizing she almost told Jake Miley's Hannah, "But then she said something about Jake's name is Leslie!" she finished trying to change the topic

Jake's face was in shock.

"Who told her?" he asked

"No one, it was a dream," I said then started laughing, "haha Leslie"

"So you're telling me her dream told her my real name's," he looked around and softly said, "Leslie?"

"What? It's not like it really iiiss….it is isn't it?" I said realizing why he was so shocked and secretive. The way Miley acted about her Hannah secret. Jake just nodded

"W-WWell Leslie's a n-n-nice," I stuttered feeling horrible that I just made fun of Jake's name

"NAME FOR A GIRL" Oliver laughed out

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead make fun" Jake said

"No, no. I'm sorry dude, that just completely shocked me. I thought Oliver was a horrible name, but geez. Leslie?" Oliver said

"Why do you think my name's _Jake_ Ryan? Who would want to date the famous Leslie Ryan?"

"A guy?" Lilly said

"Lilly. Not helping," Jake said

"Well does it help if I told you Miley will one day tell that secret of hers… and enough time will have passed so she won't look like a slut if she went out with you," Lilly said trying to look on the brighter side of things

"Yeah I guess I can wait… look I'll catch you guys later" Jake said and off he ran

"I gotta start my shift here at Rico's like… now so I'll talk to you guys later," Oliver said

----------------------------------------------------------

**Name: Lillypad:** out of all the nicknames dad

Ben and I decided to hang around the beach. We ended up laying out drying ourselves on our towels and that's when the silence came. So I decided to say something

"I wish she'd give him a chance," I blurted out

"Who?" Ben asked

"Miley. I wish she'd just stop worrying so much and just go out with him"

"I understand. But you can't blame her for wanting her secret kept… although… it's just she's not really worried about her secret because she's always telling us not to worry" Ben said

"I know" I said cutting him off, "But when it comes to Jake, she goes all 'I don't need paparazzi' or 'I don't wanna seem slutty or easy'"

"Maybe just telling her secret to Jake would help?" Ben said, "At least he'd know why he can't be with her… then maybe he'd leave her alone"

"NO!" I shouted, "Jake can't start going out with other people stupid. Then Miley would say (mimicking Miley's voice and attitude) 'if he broke up with her then I definitely can't out with him _now_. Just call me REBOUND GIRL WHY DON'T YA'LL'"

"Well at least the whole secret thing would stop Jake from interrogating her til she cries. I hate it when she's upset all the time"

"Yeah… because we end up busy trying to help her… less fun" I said. And it's true. Jake's got that girl on a roller coaster or something. She's happy then sad, confused, mad, excited, okay, depressed. It drives us crazy… but it's a good thing we love her so much

"Exactly" Ben said. Then noticing the silence he stood up. His shadow was blocking my sun and it was annoying

"What?" I whined

"Well I was wondering if you could tell me how cold the water is"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I said with my eyes still closed. I was too lazy to move and if he would just move I could go back to tanning

"Well you're in the water, so I thought I'd ask you"

"What? Did the sun blind you? Cleearlyy I'm on land," I said finally getting up, tired of a cold shadow blocking the warmth

"Really?" he asked

"No Ben, I'm in the water" I said sarcastically

"I know" he said grabbing me by the legs. Next thing I know I'm hanging upside down punching Ben's back and screaming 'LETME GO!' but I wasn't too convincing since I was weak and overwhelmed with laughter

Before I know it I felt the cold blue ocean water all around me. When I came back for air I saw Ben laughing and running. Oh boy did he know he was gunna get it. I ran and chased him around when I finally was close enough to tackle him down… so I thought. Instead I just ended up jumping onto his back and he just carried me. But oh no, he didn't stop running. Ben kept running until I realized he was heading back to the water. I tried to jump but it was too late. SPLASH. We were back into the water

I was laughing hysterically and Ben just splashed me. Soon it was a splashing war and off I ran. But I was tired. So I decided to just lie on the warm sand.

Apparently Ben was tired too, so he just laid next to me. He turned and looked at me

"Lilly," he started, but his tone sounded disappointed…great, just great, "I don't know how to… well truth is… I've had a crush on you… since freshman year.. when I moved here."

I can't believe it. _I've_ liked him since then. We've wasted a whole year …ALMOST TWO years. And he's liked me all along. I can't believe it. I always thought he like Gina Holland the whole time.

---------------------------------------------

**What Ben sees…**

Lilly didn't say anything…. She just had this weird look on her face. Maybe this wasn't the time to tell her

"So…yeah… I just wanted to let y-you know since… I don't know. We can still just be friends, this doesn't have to-" I couldn't finish because Lilly leaned and kissed me. When she broke away she just looked at me

"I just can't believe it took us a whole year," she said laughing lightly, "Ben. I've liked you the whole time too."

"So… does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Yes I will"

"Good" I said grabbing her hand and squeezing it. This time, I leaned in and kissed her

---------------------------------------------------------

**a/n: **hey guys thanks for reading and reviews and such. The next chapter will be up later. It's late and I'm tired of thinking. And sorry for any mistakes… I reread it and idk I always miss things

If you're confused about what just happened… well Miley had a dream in chapter 3… the whole leslie, and I'm gunna leave… yeah that never happened…_yet_… who knows… the storyline doesn't quite stick all the time. Umm and now Miley's trying to avoid Jake so they don't have that conversation…

and as you can see Ben and Lilly are finally together. Don't worry there's trouble in store for them… one word: **MATT**

Oliver and Jackson…. Right now I'm not sure what to do with them… something funny… idk if I want them to like Lilly


	5. He's A Supersneak

**HEY GUYS. Sorry I haven't been updating. Normally I have chapters up each night. I've just been sad… deaths…stupid guys etc. So I have two chapters up and thanks for reading and reviewing guys.**

CHAPTER FIVE: HE'S A SUPERSNEAK

**Name: Leslie Ryan: **HAHA what? Leslie? Who's Leslie? Nope. No Leslie here

I rang the doorbell, banged on the door, and shouted for her to open the door. No answer. I knew Jackson and her dad weren't home because both cars were gone and only hers was there. I don't know how far she could have gotten by foot

Anyways there was music blasting from inside the house, so someone had to be home. And that meant she was home alone, unable to hear anyone… what would happen if a robber came into the house? Hmmmm!? Sometimes that girl just doesn't think.

I went around the back and saw a window open… how am I supposed to get up… bin-go. On the other side of the house there were stairs leading up to a deck on the second floor right were the open window was. When I got up there I _smelt_ it was Jackson's bathroom window that was open. Heck if my bathroom smelt that bad I'd leave it open too. Trying not to breathe, I climbed in and ran straight out of the room into the hallway.

I followed the music to her room and there she was, lying in the middle of her bedroom floor singing along to S Club 7's _Have You Ever_.

**(once again I bolded the majorly important lines that fit in case you're someone who doesn't like to read lyrics… ****AT LEAST JUST READ THE CHORUS****. I don't own this song by S Club 7)**

_**Sometimes, it's wrong to walk away**_

_**Though you think it's over**_

_Knowing, there's so much more to say_

_Suddenly the moment's gone_

_**And all your dreams are upside down**_

_**You just want to change the way the world goes 'round**_

_[Chorus_

_Tell me_

_**Have you ever loved and lost somebody**_

_**Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry**_

_**Can't you see? That's the way I feel about you and me baby**_

_**Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?**_

_**Looking down the road you should be taking**_

_**I should know**_

_**Cause I loved and lost the day I let you go**_

_Can't help but think that this is wrong_

_We should be together_

_Back in your arms where I belong_

_Now I finally realize, it was forever that I found_

_I'd give it all to change the way the world goes 'round_

_[Chorus_

_I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels_

_To have it all and let it slip away_

_**Can't you see-Even though the moment's gone, I'm still holding on somehow**_

_**Wishing I could change the way the world goes 'round**_

_Tell me…_

_[Chorus_

_Yes, I loved and loss the day I let you go_

-----------------------------------------------------

I went and sat at her desk. She was on the floor facing the windows and her desk was behind her, so she still couldn't see me. I looked around her desk and above on the wall, I saw a Hannah calendar. Miley had written in all the rehearsals and concerts… she must be a major Hannah fan… maybe I should by her tickets or something.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled

I was shocked that she knew I was there without even looking back, but then I realized she was yelling at her ipod apparently, for playing Hannah's new song _One In A Million._ SO maybe she doesn't like Hannah so much… forget the tickets then.

She started singing along again and I realized her voice totally matched Hannah's...no it can't be…no.. I tried to shake the idea our from my head but I just choked at the thought. Literally, I really choked

"AHHHH-JAKE?! WHAT THE-THE TH-HECK?" she screamed after she turned around. But I just felt like I was going to pass out. Her eyes. They were the eyes I saw on stage. On the Hannah stage.

"WELL? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN?" she continued to yell. I couldn't say anything. I just stood there staring at her. Her eyes.

"I-I- the. Well-it was open" I stuttered. At least I got some words out right?

"STALKER MUCH?" she said. after a long silence of wait she said"WHAT? WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME?" oh if only she knew

I started laughing, uncontrollably. God I must look like a freak. It was just one of those moments when one person laughs and the other person just laughs because that person looks like a freak. She was laughing now

"STOP IT-TT-T" she said starting to stop laughing. By the time we stopped laughing, I just looked at her

"Well?" she said impatiently

"I-II came to talk. You left in a rush at the beach"

"Well I had things to do" she lied. Duh. She was here at home doing nothing

"Yeah. Sure. It's so important to come home you know? So you can just lie on the floor singing to songs. Stop lying. Why were you avoiding me? _Did_ it have to do with that dream of yours?" I asked

"HHHow dd-id you know? About my dream I meant?" she asked with a worried look on her face

"Lilly and Ben. First things first," I said trying to avoid the Hannah topic for the moment, "How can a dream really tell you my real name?"

"You mean Leslie's really your name? oh no. ohno, ohno, ohno. This isn't good, no not good, nope, huh-uh, nonono. Jake you have to go" she said pacing and pointing to the door

"What's not good? I mean I know Leslie's not a good name but-" I said but I was cut off

"Jake, it's not that… it's just"

I cut her off, "So what _really_ happened in that dream in of yours?"

"No, it's nothing"

"Oh it's something. First it tells you my name and you end up avoiding me? What happened to 'let's be friends?'" yeah. So much for being friends again right?

"Okay FINE. I had a dream you told me your secret and I told you mine. You got mad and you decided you wanted to leave. There happy?"

"Miles, that was just a dream, unless you're psychic then I highly doubt-"

Again she cut me off, "Jake, in my dream Oliver asked if I'd seen you lately and then Ben came in pulling you on his skateboard. And you can't tell me that didn't just happen a few minutes ago because I saw with my own _awake_ eyes"

"Whoa, are you sure you dreamt that?" I asked. She just nodded... that's crazy... trying to get off the subject of how bizzarre that was "So you told me that secret of yours eh?" I said rocking back and forth. Maybe that's what her secret was… she was Hannah Montana. This is what we've been fighting about all these years? God why couldn't she just trust me

"C'mon Miles," I said trying to trick her into just telling me, "It's not like you're Hannah Montana"

She stood there shocked and I think she realized, by the expression on my face, that I knew

"Sweet nibblets," she mumbled "How…how'd you know?" she said silently almost speechless

"Didn't think Jake Ryan was smart enough did ya? Your voice, the songs, your calendar, your eyes. Miles, it's me, the guy who's been in love with you since he first saw you"

"Well you didn't know before" she said defensively

"Well I didn't have the clues before did I now?"

"No" she mumbled

"Miley, you couldn't just tell me? We fought over _this_?"

"Jake you have no idea how badly I wanted to tell you… but I couldn't just go telling every guy I _thought_ I could trust or every guy I ever liked. This is a secret kept from the _world_ Jake. If I slipped up then it would go international. No more normal life for Miley… and I could only blame myself for messing up. I wasn't just keeping it from you… I kept it from everyone"

"Yeah sure, that includes Lilly, Oliver, Ben and _everyone_" I said sarcastically. I was mad… but not really. I just wished she would have told me that was all. Then I wouldn't have had to suffer seeing her with Dex or go off signing up for different shows and movies just to get my mind off her. I could have had her and been with her all that time.

"Well they're my best friends and Ben's my cousin who happened to already know too. Jake I'm sorry okay? I should have told you"

But I couldn't take it anymore…again. Here I go walking out again…but it's not that I'm mad it's just my head. It's filled with so much stuff to think about. Never in my life had I have to think about anything _this_ much. Usually when it came to school, girls, or anything, I'd have no problems whatsoever. Everyone just fell down on their knees and served me like a king. But not with Miley. With Miley I had to actually think.

"Jake don't go" she said looking hurt. WHY? Why was she hurt. I don't get it

"I have to go…think," I said. Which was the truth and yet she was still looking hurt almost about to cry

"What's wrong? What'd I do?" no really what did I say or do? I seriously don't understand what's wrong

"Nothing" she lied, "Bye" she said softly and closed the door

-------------------------------------------------

**Name: Miley Stewart:** see I was right. The dreams can come true. Even bad dreams. He left again

"MILEY- whoa… who blew up Ben and Jerry's?" Lilly said running in happily, but her face turned worried when she saw me and my messy hair sitting on the couch with empty containers of Ben and Jerry's ice-cream ( I don't own the title of their great fabulous ice-cream) and _The Notebook_ playing on the TV.

"LILLY. HE HATES ME. MY DREEEAAAM WAS RIGHT" I yelled as I aggressively scooped a large amount of ice-cream

"So he left? Again? GO STOP HIM, DON'T JUST SIT HERE" she yelled

"if anything he's gone already. (in a mimicking voice) He said he 'had to think' And you know what. Miley doesn't care. Miley's one hundred percent independent. That rhymes. Maybe Miley'll write a song about being independent. You know what Miley likes that song too. Kelly Clarkson had a brain when writing that song. Stupid Hannah Montana only sings about Jake Ryan." I said referring to myself in third person

"That's enough. Get up," Lilly said pulling me up, "Now I want you to be happy when I say this. Then I'm taking you shopping and out for dinner. Girl's night out. No boys after I say this. The only boys we talk about are the ones you like tonight," Lilly paused and gripped my hands, "We're going out!" she said happily and started jumping out

"WHAT? Lilly I'm sorry but I don't have the same feelings for you" I said in one breath

She looked confused then had the 'you're so stupid' look, "Miles not ME AND YOU. ME AND BEN! He asked me out!"

With that we jumped up and I couldn't believe it. Finally they're going out.


	6. So Much for My Happy Ending

CHAPTER SIX: SO MUCH FOR MY HAPPY ENDING

**My name's Jake Ryan and I'm a mileyholic. I need help…**

I'm glad I'm tall. I was holding up Miley's songbook so she'd stop writing and talk to me.

"Leslie" she jumped trying to reach the book "JAKE" she tried again "RYAN" and again

"GIVE ME MY BOOK" she demanded

"Nope. Not until you agree to talk to me. I didn't come all this way to go home confused again"

She walked into her closet and took a long time. How big can a closet be? Then she walked out a bit taller. I looked down and saw her heels. She had put on stilettos.

"You think that putting on freakishly high heels can help you get taller to reach this?" I said standing on my toes to make myself a even taller.

"Well I wasn't planning on using them to make me taller," she said with a sly smile on her face (_like right before she poured that smoothie on Jake in the Achy Jakey Heart episode_). Then before I knew it my foot was throbbing with pain and I fell to the floor. She had dug that pointed heel of hers into my foot and successfully gotten her notebook back. Why hadn't I seen that coming?

She went back to her bed and started writing again

"Miles talk to me. Why have you been ignoring me again? What did I do?"

She pondered the question and finally said "Why'd you leave?"

"To think! Like I told you"

"So you meant that?"

"What did you think I meant? I said I had to go and think so i did!"

"Well I didn't KNOW THAT. I thought you actually left" she said defensively. A lot of arguing in this relationship

Now I understood, "Like in your dream right? Miles I just had to straighten everything out. I mean the whole Hannah Montana and freaky dream thing… I wouldn't leave and want to miss a whole 2 years because of something so little again"

"But my Hannah secret wasn't little" she said once again defensively

"I know I know, but in the bigger picture of our relationship… it is kind of little, Miles"

"Yeah I guess…" she said quieter

"So I'm sorry okay? Forgive me?"

"Yeah. Forgive me?" she asked

"Yes…now for another matter" I said. She looked at me waiting to hear what I would say. And they call guys clueless

"Will you go out with me?" I asked. It was worth a shot. Now or never

She seemed hesitant to say yes but she did. I just smiled and kissed her. Boy did she not no I was jumping like crazy when I got home

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**And the pain of love never stops- MILEY…**

"UN-BAHLEEVABLE" Lilly said yelling into the phone

"LILLY! When will you learn the receiver is no place to yell into" I said

"Sorry! I'm just so happy you two are back together. No more sulking, no more journeying back to the land of what if's, and MORE FUN HAPPINESS! HAPPYHAPPYHAPPY" Lilly said cheerfully. Ever since she started going out with my cousin Ben, she's been happy. I mean she still acts like Lilly but when she's happy or excited, she goes all 'happiness' to the max.

"Yeah well I just thought I'd let you know"

"And I'm glad you DID let me know"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Byes"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh no he did-n't... normal point of view as Matt enters the story. Dumdum dummm**

It had been a couple weeks and Miley was going out with Jake and Lilly was going out with Ben. Oliver and Jackson had been hanging out a lot and then there were the Friday nights where they'd all just hang out together at Miley's house… or they'd all disguise themselves and go to the Hannah concerts… so everything was good

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Miley" Matt said

"What do you want?" she asked

"Well… it's just… I want Lilly back"

"Too late bub, she's taken"

"Well that's the thing. How do I get her back?"

"That's your problem. She's taken and in love. Move on with your life" she said and started to walk away

Then out of no where Matt grabbed Miley's waist and pushed her against Rico's surf shack and kissed her

"MATT!?" Miley said struggling to get away from him as she slapped him, "JERK! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?"

"Well you didn't make a plan up for me, so I decided to make up my own"

Confused Miley just looked at him with disgust and slapped him again and stormed off

"Ow," Matt said rubbing his cheek, but still smiling realizing his plan worked

But what Miley didn't know was two other people had seen what had happened

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Person who saw #1: guess who it is**

"What's Miley doing with Matt?" I wondered. I started walking closer when he pulled her into a kiss. Yeah great. My girlfriend's cheating on me. I knew it. She's always off flirting with guys(in a mimicking voice) _OH Jakkkkeeyy, I love you remember. You don't have to worry hun _(stops mimicking) pfft. Yeah right. This is bull (walks away)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Person who saw #2: okay I'll tell, it's Lilly**

"Oh… my god," she said as she dropped her fries, "Ohh man, my fries"

After getting over the fact she just wasted a perfectly good batch of fries, she continued to listen in on what was going on between Matt and Miley when she saw Miley slap Matt… and then again.

"_You Go Girl_" Lilly cheered quietly, but she saw someone else walked away before they saw Miley yell and slap Matt… it was Jake and boy did he look pissed, "Oh man… how am I gunna fix this? They're gunna be fighting and things are gunna go downhill from here" Lilly whined

Now furious, Lilly went up to Matt and pushed him

"What the hell was that for? You totally just ruined a good relationship"

"Well I wasn't planning on breaking them up, but I was planning on a certain _jealousy_" Matt said thinking his plan worked. He thought kissing Miley made Lilly jealous. He knew Lilly and Miley would be at the beach and he had heard someone coming over... so he decided to kiss Miley then.

"What? I'm not jealous. I'm FREAKING MAD YES, jealous no" Lilly yelled

"Well will this help?" Matt said and did the same thing to Lilly as he did to Miley before.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey dude, let's…let's surf over there!" Oliver said pushing Ben back the other way

"Surf where? In the parking lot?" Ben said as he thought about it, "Dude that'd be so cool"

Oliver just stared at how stupid Ben was that he believed it. But then Ben was going to say something so he turned and whacked Oliver off the cliff with his board**(you know the cliff that Oliver always gets pushed over somehow at the beach? This is like that moment in **_**It's my party and I can lie if I want **_**to where Hannah made the cover of a magazine for tackling a photographer and she didn't want Lilly to see so she called the surfer guy to turn and his board knocked Oliver over)**.

Ben saw why Oliver was pushing him back towards the parking lot. It was Lilly and Matt, her ex-boyfriend. Man I KNEW something was going on between them. How could I be so stupid. AGAIN!

"C'mon Oliver let's go…Oliver?" Ben said looking around

"DOWN-" Oliver said climbing back up. But as Ben turned down and the board hit him again off the edge

"You okay?" Ben called down to him realizing where he was

"…Never been better" Oliver said sarcastically just laying on the ground

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"UGHH GROSS" Lilly said spitting out all the saliva Matt pushed into her mouth

"Well I see my job here is done. Listen Lilly, I still like and I messed up last time okay? But seeing as how you're single… you know my number Lils" he said winking at her

"What are you talking about Ma-oh no" she said as she saw Ben and Oliver walking away


	7. Hear Me Out  Please?

**for some reason fanfic wouldn't let me edit, or update anything... sorry if that was any inconvience :( enjoy:)**

CHAPTER SEVEN: HEAR ME OUT…PLEASE?

**I tried so hard, can't seem to get away from misery-Miley**

"Jake where are you? And have you seen Lilly?...Jake? Are you there? There must be a bad signal or something I'll-I'll call you-"

"I'm here" Jake said in a flat tone

"Oh… you didn't say anything so I thought-" again I was cut off

"What do you want?" Jake said again in a flat tone

"Well where are you? You were supposed to meet us here-" cut off again

"I'm busy. And from the looks of it, I bet you're busy too"

"Jake what are you talking hun? What's the matter," I asked noticing a bit of sadness from his voice

"Look you don't have to hide it anymore Miley, I know you like him so just go. Be happy with him"

"With who? Are you sure you're talking to the right person about this Jake?"

"Miley…" he said in a softer tone sounding a bit in disbelief, "I saw you kissing Matt okay?"

"Oh- well didn't you see the rest? Because I-"

"WHAT THERE'S MORE?!" he yelled

"Yeah, you see he actually wanted to get-"

"Miley I'm can't believe you," he said hung up

I just stood there… what just happened? Lilly was walking towards her in a trance. Her eyes were wide open and she was trying to say something but words weren't coming out

"Oh my god Lilly what's the matter," I said rushing to her

"he- and you- I tried to tell him off… and he saw- he went, HE HATES ME" she cried and started sobbing

"Who? What happened Lilly? Talk to me," I said as we sat down on my towel. This'll get my mind off of Jake for a second

"Ben's mad and won't talk to meee. He won't even listen to my side of the story."

"Well tell me everything that happened. From the beginning"

Lilly tried to stop crying and explain "I saw you and Matt talking… and then you guys kissed and I'm all 'What?' And then you're all 'jerk' and you slapped him and I'm all 'you go girl' and I noticed Jake walking away sad most likely he saw you kissed and he didn't see the rest and then I got mad because if youuuu and himm broke up," Lilly said in one breath but started to whimper and almost cry again, but she continued "Things would be not fun so-so-so"

"Reelaxx and breatheeee" I said

She did as told and started again, "So I went and yelled at Matt… and he thought I was jealous because he thought kissing you would make _me_ jealous, but I wasn't jealous I was MAD and he wouldn't get it through his thick headed mind that I didn't like him and he kisses me and says 'my job here's done' or whatever and I'm all 'say what?' and then I see…him… and Oliver… and I tried to explain but he wouldn't LISTEN! He though _I_ was cheating on him and he won't hear me out. HE HATES ME. " Lilly ended with a sour note there. She started to get more mad than sad

"Whoawhoawhoa. Let's pause. Rewind… Now that explains why…. aww man. Lilly hang on. I have to call Jake again"

"JAKE!" click. He hung up

I called again, "JAKE." And again, "LET ME EXPLAIN!" and again, "JAKE I LOVE YOU"

"Yeah? Well I used to love Barney but that doesn't mean I still love him now do I?" Jake finally said, not hanging up

Even though I was happy he was talking to me, it's not so great when the guy you love compares you to Barney, "Are you comparing _me_ to a big fat ugly talking dinosaur?" **(oh course I'm sorry if I offended any of you out there still in love with Barney)**

Click. He hung up. Again

"UGHHHH"

"SEE! NO Happy. NO MORE HAPPY… Lilly no happy no more. No Happy no more," Lilly said angrily referring to herself in third person, sounding a little insane

"He won't even let me explain… maybe I should try Oliver. He could talk to the guys-" I suggested

"Don't bother. He said Ben and Jake had talked and told him everything and he's siding with them. Quote (mimicking Oliver's voice): 'you girls are stupid. To think you were my friends. Do you realize how hurt they are' " Lilly said

"But he doesn't know the whole story. UGHH this is crap" I yelled out of frustration, "You know what? Who needs them?"

"We don't," Lilly yelled

"Yeah! Who needs guys who are too stubborn to listen to their own girlfriends- the girls they _claim_ to love" I yelled

"And we, my friend, are going to have ANOTHER girl's night out."

"Ohhhhh yeah," I said. This was going to be one crazy night

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later that night… normal view**

They were playing cards at the kitchen table

"Having fun?" Lilly asked in a bored tone

"Nope," Miley also said in a bored voice.

"Wooo," they said in unison trying to sound like they were having fun, but obviously they weren't

"Okay. Going out," Jackson said

"Lucky duck you," Lilly said in a flat tone

"Leaving," Mr. Stewart said

"Bye dad," Miley said as he kissed her forehead

"Now Jackson's going to be at that party catering for extra cash. If I hear from him that he saw you girls there, I will make sure you won't go to a another party until you're 30 or even prom."

"Yes dad"

"Yes Mr. Stewart"

"Tell Aunt Dolly we said 'hey' and 'get better'" Miley said as he was leaving

"I will, see you girls Monday"

"Bye" they both said sweetly

"MAN. It's a Friday night and we can't even go out" Lilly complained

They both took off their robes to reveal their original plan. They were planning on sneaking out to the party of the year. Miley was wearing a white floaty dress that went down three inches above the knees. Lilly was wearing a pink- yes she's wearing pink, spaghetti strap dress that was ribbed at the top and floated down to an inch above her knees

Lilly's hair was tied up a bit to the side and curled as her bangs hung to the left side of her face. Miley took the time to straighten out her hair. They looked hot and were planning on flirting with every guy there, but so much for that. With Jackson there and his 'careless juniors and seniors' attitude, there was no way they could now.

"Why must I have a brother who can't score some sort of date? Why must he be at the party of the year? Miley complained

They decided to blast Hannah Montana's G.N.O. but that didn't help

"Lils we're dressed to kill, but we're partying here… alone. I'm sorry to say this is no fun at all."

"Wellll," Lilly started in a high voice, "how bout we go flirt in those evil boy's faces and come home. NO eating or drinking… you never know what's in those things."

"Lilly you know how that usually goes. We end up getting busted"

"Yeah… I guess you're right" Lilly said. But deep down inside, they both were thinking the same thing

"LET'S GO" They said in unison and rushed out the door

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the party…**

"Whatever you do, don't let Jackson see-" Miley said but was cut off

"Now hey there," someone said as they were carrying boxes of food for the party, "Now why are you lovely ladies here again?" that someone asked.

"H-hey Jackson. Sup?" Lilly said nervously

"Sweet nibblets" Miley mumbledC


	8. Bad Boys and Popstars

CHAPTER EIGHT: BAD BOYS AND POPSTARS

**Still normal point of view…**

"Oh my God Jackson please please don't tell dad pleeeease"

"Well first tell me why you're here"

As Lilly told the whole story Jackson had put the drinks down and crossed his arms, "… So now Miles and I just wanna make Jake and Ben feel like stupid fools and let them realize how stupid they were for not hearing out side of the story. Please don't rat on us Jackson, please" and with that we gave Jackson the puppy pout.

"Well…. The next time you guys owe me"

"OKAY" they said

"Not so fast girls. You can only go in on these conditions:

you don't leave with guys

once you're done flirting you have to leave

If you're not done with your business by nine I'm calling dad"

"NINE!" Lilly said as she was about to complain

"You wanna make it eight? He said as Miley looked at Lilly's watch. It was 7:20

"We'll take nine," she said as she hugged and thanked Jackson

--------------------------------------------------------------------

All eyes were on them. Who would have thought losers Miley and Lilly would look hot right?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Name: Ben Ledgerwood:** about to make the biggest fool of myself (you'll see in chapter nine)

"What's everyone looking at? Jake asked

"Dunno" I said. We tried to look over the crow and saw two scorching hot girls surrounded by a mass of guys. Once they turned around, I thought I was going to die. All I did was gape. Not because they were hot… but because those two 'scorching hot girls' were our very own Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott"

"Dud you blew it. Lilly's a total babe," Scott, a classmate said, "Got her number right here," he said nodding while showing Ben

"Scott. We didn't even break up yet." Ben said seriously and stared in disgust as Lilly whispered into some other guy's ear

"Well you guys have been complaining about Miley and Lilly before you came here. It's like 7:30 now and I just assumed-"

"Well you _assumed_ wrong," Ben said defensively and dumped water on Scott's hand with Lilly's number.

"Dude!" Scott started to say, but then looked on the bright side, "Oh well, it'll give me another reason to talk to her again," he said as he messed Ben's hair and went off

"Look at them," Ben said in disgust

"Ugh I'm getting sick," Jake said also sickened as Miley laughed when a guy whispered something in her ear. Then she whispered back

Matt and Dex tried to talk to them but they managed to flirt with the whole football team and they made sure Matt and Dex stayed away.

After almost an hour of this a girl said, "Here," giving them drinks, "It's great. Try it."

Not realizing it was spiked, Ben and Jake drank… and drank… and drank

"Dude, I don't feel so good. What's in this?"

"Well you guys looked down… I thought it'd help" the girl said

"S-SSO YOU SPIKED OUUUR DRINKSs?" Ben yelled

"Well..." she couldn't think a way out of this. She was distracted by Jake and her undying love for him, "Anyways… Jakey you wanna dance?" she tried to flirt with him

"NNoooo" he slurred, "C'mon Benn. Let's gg-go break up with thththosee cheating sluts."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"You didn't drink did you Miles?" Jackson asked as they were leaving.

"Nope. Gave out phone numbers, some Hannah tickets for tomorrow night, and flirted"

"That's all?"

"Yes- Jackson we swear!"

"Okay. See you at home kiddo"

"Bye" they said

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lilly's POV… I'm not creative with these things at the momet…**

We didn't bother changing. Too happy and tired after how great this night went

"Watch a movie?" Miley asked

"Sure"

"Which?"

"Mmmm… Step up…. Ohh Channing. YOU are one in a million" I said staring dreamily at the DVD case

We only got through 30 minutes of the movie when we heard yelling, shouting, and bright lights outside. And just then Jake and Ben pushed their faces against the glass of the door

"What the?!" I asked

"Oh no Lilly, they're drunk and the paparazzi are _everywhere_"

"Okay.. umm.. I'll get Ben and Jake inside without the paparazzi, you close the curtains, shades lock the doors and windows. BREAK" I said and off we went.

Miley called Roxi to just get rid of all the paparazzi and I pushed Jake and Ben onto the couch.

"Lilly what if they throw up? I much as I love Jake, I don't think he's worth me cleaning up his barf at the moment" Miley said with a disgusted look.

"Well… then someone's gunna have to clean up the deck and the mat in front of the door _sometime_ before your dad gets back" I said. We both looked and shuddered with disgust

"So how are the guys?" Miley asked

"We WE Weeee guys," Jake tried to state, "are peerrrrfectlyyy capable of-ow oww the head" he said after quickly standing up to show he was fine. How stupid does he think we are

"Hahah… you said weweweee" Ben said out of no where and fell over on the couch

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" I yelled, "YOU GUYS ARE DRUNK!"

"HOW STUPID CAN YOU GUYS GET?" Miley added

About a half a minute later Ben yells, "OWWww. Please dddon't yell" as he puts a pillow over his head, "Andd this wasssn't our fault. One of Jake'sss groupie girls ssspiked our drinks. The losserr probablyyy wanted to get in bedd with himmm or whhhhatever. Sssso it's NOT my fault,:

"NOT _my_ fault girls loooove meee" Jake said

"This is so gunna be on the news" I said

"Serves them right," Miley said

"What did we dooo? Hmmm? Miss… Flirty McFlirt" Jake said trying to come up with a good name but all he ended up doing was making a corny one and staring at the girl he thought he once loved

"Yyyeah. We are sooo over you girls," Ben said staring at his Lilly as she stared at him angrily

"So you're breaking up with us? I asked. I was hurt but I didn't want to let them see it

"Yes" they said in unison

Miley looked at me and I could tell she wasn't so happy about this either, but we decided to stay strong

"Okay" we said as if we didn't care

"WHAT?!" the guys yelled

"We saiddd okayyy," Miley said slowly as if she were talking to 2 year olds

"B-b-bbut don't you caaare about us?" Ben asked

"Yes. We do, but we don't want guys who don't care about us and what we have to say. You guys refused to even hear our side of the story," I said

"Wwwell how about noww?" Jake asked thinking that would make us say we didn't want to break up. When it comes to reverse psychology, I tell you, it won't work when you're the one drunk

"Yeah. Sure nowww. Right after we say we'll breakup," I said sarcastically. But the guys looked tired so we just threw a blanket over them and they immediately fell to sleep.

"So what do we do now?" I asked

"Step up?" Miley asked nodding her head

"Ohhh yeah," I said also nodding my head

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Name: Miley Stewart: **secret to be revealed to the world? Uh-oh

It was morning and Jackson had brewed a fresh pot of coffee

"Mmm that smells good," I said before opening my eyes. But when I did, I saw Jackson sitting on the small coffee table in front of me which startled me.

Everyone started to wake up slowly

"Didn't drink eh?" he asked, "That puke out there seemed pretty real to me" he said teasingly, but then had a more serious face, "And what are Jake and Ben doing here? Just because I said guys couldn't leave_ with_ you didn't mean they could come at a different time. I thought I could trust you girls-"

"Jackson! We didn't drink. Jake and Ben did"

"Oh… oh boy wait til Aunt Sammy hears about that" 

"NO! Please don't tell her" Ben said awake all of a sudden

"And the puke out there… yeah it's either Jake's or Ben's… I don't really wanna know"

Jackson grabbed some disgusting looking drinks and gave them to Jake and Ben to help their hangover. They had to choke that stuff down feeling making me feel like I was going to barf

"Ughh. Remind me to never drink anything at parties" Jake said getting up to stretch and sat back down

"Or drink anything from psycho Jake groupies," Ben said still lying down

Lilly undid her hair as she turned on the TV. Still in their dresses from last night, Ben and Jake kept staring at Miley and Lilly, "WHAT?" they both yelled

But their attention was turned to the TV:

_Our knight in shining armor, our prince charming, our sweet and very own Jake Ryan… has he gone bad? _(shows clips of him and Ben drunkenly stumbling out of the party, cursing about Miley and Lilly, and throwing up several times)_ This bad boy was caught coming out of a party with friend Ben Ledgerwod of Malibu, drunk. He even claimed his girlfriend, sweet Miley Stewart _(shows a pretty picture of her taken at the party sitting and laughing) _was Hannah Montana _(clips of him yelling and he said, "Who does she think she is? I don't give a shit she's Hannah Montana" "eh who needs those cheating sluts," Ben said)

_Reporters are looking into this relationship and are questioning what he meant by this statement. Could it be that Malibu's very own Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana? Or does Hannah play a role in the break up? Tune in at 10:00 tonight when we have a Q&A with Hannah Montana tonight after her concert._

We all stared at the TV.

"Miley… I… I didn't m-" Jake said trying to apologize

I just started laughing and they all just stared at me, "C'mon guys cut it out. It's not funny anymore. Ashton, you can come out now. I can't believe you'd try to punk me" I said still laughing. But then I saw Lilly shake her head and I just started to panic

"HAHA-heh-huh Buh-buh-but huh? … no. nonono noo." I got up and started pacing. What was I going to do? What would Hannah do?

"They… they used my name… now… aww no. my mom's going to kill me" Ben whined

"NO she won't. I called her last night. They're in Toronto. They said that Jackson's a grown man now and he can give you the punishment."

"You called my mom Miles? Why? How could you?"

"What you'd rather let her find out by watching this? Then let her punish you? When I told her at first she and Uncle Johnny were going to make sure you're grounded until you graduate. No prom, no after school, no nothing. Just go home, do your homework and sleep."

"Oh this is going to be sweet," Jackson said grinning evilly

"I can't believe you guys actually said that about us. Who knows what else you said," Lilly said hurt

"We were drunk. What do you expect?" Ben said defensively

"Well you must have had those feelings in you for you to have gotten drunk and say them out loud," I said. But realizing I needed to make a plan to save Hannah, I started pacing even more, "How could you blab about Hannah." I said as I slapped Jake on the back of his head

"Oww. Miley I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean too. I wasn't thinking, I was stupid and we'll work this out don't worry-"

"Miles! I got an idea" Jackson said cutting off Jake

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n: I'm away in PA from July 14****th**** to the 21****st**** and so I'll be updating a little less during that week. But once I get back I'll definitely be back on track. Keep reading a reviewing. Don't loose hope on this story. Thanks everyone**

**so I can't decide who should be a surprise guest in this story:**

**zac efron**

**jesse mccartney**

**josh hutcherson**

**Those are my thoughts for now…**


	9. Premieres, Breakups, Slaves

CHAPTER NINE: PREMIERES, BREAK-UPS, SLAVES

**Continuing Miley's point of view**

Previously: "Miles! I got an idea"

"You do?" both me and Lilly asked

"YEAH! So during that questioning stuff, just explain you and Jake are just friends. You've met Miley and she's a very strong girl going through this tough break-up and spent last night three-waying between her best friend Lilly Truscott and you. Jake was stupid and just plain drunk, and then you start the whole 'look what alcohol does to you' act- well it's not really an act but whatever, _not_ the point… and then America will love you even more, 'sweet Miley' is saved, and so is Hannah Montana.

I nodded. That might actually work, "Yeah, Yeah. Okay, I can do that"

"So wait… you're really breaking up with us?" Jake asked

"Well tech-nicallyy _you_ guys broke up with us re-member" Lilly said in a high pitchy voice. I could tell she was starting to get annoyed again due to the fact that they never let us tell what really happened

"I can't take this anymore. Why are you guys mad? Just ANSWER ME. If anything _Jake and I_ should be mad… well and Miley too because of the Hannah thing-BUT! NOT THE POINT… I-I just can't take this anymore. My girlfriend hates me and I'm under the control of an evil cousin," Ben shouted in disbelief. Then he let out a sigh and fell back onto the couch

"_Why_ are we mad? You _have_ to ask?" Lilly snapped back

"Guys, you assumed immediately we were cheating on you without hearing us out… and did you not realize that if we were cheating you, we'd be cheating on you with the same guy," I said

"Well maybe you're _both_ cheating on us, while _he's_ cheating on you," Jake snottily said

"WRONG!" Lilly yelled as she slapped the back of Jake's head, "Loser"

"Well if what we know isn't what happened, then what happened?" Ben snapped back at Lilly

"Ughh stupid. Miley has to start it because she was there first" Lilly said

I sighed and said kind of in a bored voice, "Welllll, I was at Rico's when Matt comes up to me asking how to get Lilly back. I tell him too late, too bad, move on with your life. I start to walk away, he grabs me and kisses me, I slap him, call him a jerk, and slap him again. Lilly your turn"

"So I see Miley kissing Matt and of course I'm all 'say what?' but then I see her yell at him and slap him and then I saw Jake had walked away, sad. Duh. He obviously didn't see Miley slap the guy so I knew there'd be some trouble down on happy lane. So when Miley storms off, I go up to him and yell at him. _Stupid,_ on the other hand, thought I was jealous. He thought kissing Miley, my best friend, would make me jealous. And then he kisses me when _he_ sees Ben coming. And once I break from Matt I spat out that nasty spit and he's all 'my job here is done. You know my number' and I didn't know what he meant until I saw Ben walking away with Oliver. THE END. NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Lilly said

I could tell by their faces that they felt stupid. Good because they deserved it.

"Heyheyhey, what's shaaaake—ahh" just then Oliver had walked in and slipped on… barf

"OLIVER" we all yelled

"So I miss the party of the year because I'm taking care of my sick mother, find out my stupid friends are all hanging out together, and slip on," he looked at what was surrounding him, "Puke. What a way to start the day" he said sarcastically

"Oliver, you're a saint. A good saint who will _listen_ to our explanation" I nervously said

"You've got one minute" he said still lying… in the day old puke

As Lilly explained, Oliver got up, shocked…, "Okay first thing's first. I'm going home to shower. And second thing. I'm sorry I sided with the two airheads before talking with you guys. You guys have been my best friends since… I don't know when or why and I guess _I_ should have let you explain. Okay apologies are done. Bye" he said as he walked back home

"Well. At least he took it well," I said with a fake smile

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After the concert…**

"And it just goes to show what alcohol does to you. I mean, here's a role model who we all love and he just made a mistake," I said sincerely. But then I tried to brighten the mood, "Hey, everybody makes mistakes! Nobody's perfect!" and all the reporters started snapping more pictures and laughing.

"Hannah, just because you're not together doesn't mean you can't have feelings for Jake. Do you have feelings for Jake?" a reporter asked

"Of course I love Jake as a close friend, even a brother, but I don't really have _those_ kinds of feelings for him."

"Miss Montana. Do you know if Jake is officially single?"

"As far as I know of, he and Miley broke up. Miley's totally fine with this break up and it's kind of a mutual decision. The whole 'open communication' thing wasn't working in their relationship"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the dressing room…**

"Why'd you tell the world Jake was single? Every girl in school's going to mob him…," Lilly as Lola said but realizing why _Hannah_ had said he was single, "ohhh you're good" she said nodding

"I KNOW! While he's being mobbed, I won't have to see him. It's PERfect" I said as I closed the door

Just then my phone rang, "Heello"

"Hey Hannah, it's Zac"

"Hey _Zac_" I said trying to hint to _Lola_ that ZAC EFRON WAS CALLING MY PHONE… well Hannah's phone

"Listen, my premiere of Hairspray's coming out. Me and my cousin Josh… Hutcherson were wondering if you and your friend Lola would like to come. I know I know it's kind of short notice, but not many of our friends or people we knew could make it. It's this coming Wednesday"

"We'd LOVE to go"

"Okay great. We'll see you guys there"

"Okay, see you there" and we hung up

"LOLA. ME AND YOU ARE GOING TO THE HAIRSPRAY PREMIERE WITH ZAC EFRON AND JOSH HUTCHERSON. THIS WEDNESDAY. OH YEAH"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" we screamed and Jackson rushed into the room

"What's the matter? Where's the spider?" he immediately asked

"Ughh no Jackson. No spider. BUT!- Zac Efron invited me _Hannah_ and _Lola_ to the Hairspray premiere Wednesday!"

"Oh"

"Jackson. Have you decided what to do with Ben?" I asked

"Yes. I told him already and It's _the_ most, grrrreatest idea ever. It'll make you jump. Scream. Make you _more_ excited than hearing you're going with wittle 'zac efwon' to his wittle pwemiere. You'll love it. You'll love me. I'm brilliant I tell you. BRILLIANt-"

"Jackson," I said cutting him off and sarcastically said, "You're killing us with your oh-so-great suspense"

"Okay, okay. For one week, starting tomorrow, I have made him Lilly's slave. He does what you ask so long as it's legal and won't kill him. And if he thinks that you're making him do is dangerous, he'll call and ask me if it is. Then I'll approve if it's not. It's GENIOUS! It's pure torture"

We just looked at him shocked. I started walking slowly towards him and he took it the wrong way. He thought I was going to slap him

"JACKSON"

"WH-HWHA? _I_ thought it was a great idea" and with that I hugged him, "ohhkayyy"

"Jackson. Two great ideas in one day. WHERE IS MY BROTHER?"

Realizing I wasn't going to hurt him, he said, "I am shocked you both underestimated my intelligence"

"Jackson" Lilly finally said. We both looked and waited for her to say something

"You. Are. MY HEROOOOOO. Oh my god. Who would have thought of that. A whole freaking week. AMAZING. PURE. GENIOUS" she said as she hugged him

"FIRST TO THANK YOU… he'll clean your smelly room… then wax and vacuum your car. With that, of course Jackson was happy, "Yesss"

"Whoa baby, this is going to be one sick awesome week. Premieres, break-ups, slaves" Lilly said as she looked dreamily at nothing, just imagining her week.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.n: Eh. Not the best chapter, but I realized I haven't been updating. Chapter ten up soon!**


	10. Taken Over

CHAPTER TEN: TAKEN OVER

**Monday Morning Breakfast… normal point of view**

"Gooood Morning Miles," Robbie Ray said

"Hey dad. Aunt Dolly all better?" Miley said as she yawned

"Better than ever. And you know what's even better?" he nodded

"What?" Miley asked confused

"The news. It's amazing how news can travel so far. And pictures too. Pictures can tell a million different things. And you know what? I saw a certain someone's picture on the news. And I'm _not_ talking about Hannah"

Miley knew where this was going, "Hehe funny you know?... dadthere'sapremiereonwednesdayandireallywannago…well Hannah wants to go…AND LOLA. And you can bet I didn't drink or anything," and from there I explained all that happened, "So what do you think… can I still go?"

"Yes you can. And you know what? I like that idea… Aunt Sammy and Uncle Johnny aren't brilliant! JACKSON!" he called out

"Whaat?" he said as he rushed down

"I think… you're a mature man now. So I'm leaving your sister's punishment up to you…. So long as it doesn't kill her"

"_Two_ groundings in three days. My rooms sparklin' clean and my car's washed, waxed and vacuumed. My life can't get any better than this" Jackson said shaking his head

"The only acception is she gets four hours before the Hairspray premiere off because I'm such a loving and caring father"

"If you _cared_ and _loved_ enough you wouldn't leave me in the hands of the devil" Miley said worried about what Jackson had in store for her

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In school bright and early…**

**Name: Smokin' Oken**: Bolivia. BOLIVIA. BOH-LIVIA… I think the Ollie trolley needs a little repairing

"So how's it been with you and Sarah? Haven't seen her around much," Lilly asked Oliver

"Oh... we broke up. She's in Bolivia doing charity work as in building Bolivian houses for Bolivian people where she met this Bolivian boy who shares her ambition to build these Bolivian houses and she decided she loves this Bolivian boy more than me… Man I hate Bolivia (**I don't personally, but it fits with what he's feeling right now**)," I said

"Wow. You're just having the worst luck aren't you?"

"Don't remind me"

Just then Miley walks in with a horrified look on her face. What happened?

"Life as I know it. IS OVER" she yelled

"Being a little dramatic there?" Lilly said

"Nope"

"So what happened?" I asked

"I got caught for being at that party… Jackson had to make my punishment"

"Oh no" Lilly said

"Ohhh yes"

"I don't get it," I chimed in

"So what'd he say?" Lilly said ignoring me comment of confusion

"I don't have the nerve to tell you"

"Says the girl who's _got nerve_" I said trying to lighten the mood. But I could see I wasn't helping so much when she gave me a death glare, "J-jjust trying to lighten the mood"

Then Ben finally got into the school, "FINALLY" Lilly yelled forgetting about distressed Miley for a moment

"Ben my books are heavy, carry them for me?" she asked

"No"

"I think you do" she said as she was about to call Jackson, "Heyy Jackson-"

"OKAY!" Ben said taking her phone and hanging it up

"Hey guys, forgot about Miley here? It's almost time for homeroom and she's still shocked" I said

"Miley c'mon talk to us," Lilly begged

"Ohhh Miiiileeeeyy," someone said. We turned and saw. It was Jake. Miley turned and saw Jake coming and softly said, "That's what's wrong"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Name: Miley Stewart: **….yikes

_Flashback to earlier_

"But, But Jackson" I whined

"Nope. This will show I don't choose favorites _just_ because you're my sister. I can't believe it! I am on fi-yahh" Jackson said

"Chose Oliver, chose Dex, Matt, Ben, ANYYYONE"

"Nope. I've made my decision and I choose him. He agreed to let you off for four hours before the premiere too."

"Now Jackson, that's just mean," I pouted

"I know. And he says you'll cook dinner for all of us tomorrow night. Oh and you can't burn our meal out even if it's out of hatred"

"Ughhh this is so not fair. I should have never went, then he would have never gotten drunk, and I would have never been in this stupid mess" I yelled

"Can't always journey into the land of 'would haves' and 'what ifs'," Jackson said

"Who died and made _you_ a fortune cookie?" I said as I drove off

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's what's wrong," I softly said as Jake called my name and approached. Everyone said hi to Jake as I stood there… stupidly. God I hate Jackson.

"Ahh, Miley, Miley, Miley," he said as he looked at me, "You know… my locker's been kinda cluttered. I _really_ think a little _organizing_ would help. Done by lunchtime please," he said as he kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

I started wiping my cheek covered in Jake germs and turned to everyone

"What was that about?" Ben asked

"Well you remember that oh so wonderful picture of me at the party on the news…. It's just _amazing_ how news about Jake Ryan can travel so fast… dad saw, and left my punishment up to the devil himself"

"yikes," Lilly said, "Well if it helps Ben can carry your books too"

"No that won't help. I have to slave over Jake until Sunday. SUNDAY. HOW. AM. I. GOING. TO. LIVE?" I said as I slammed my head against the lockers

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later at the beeacchh… still miley's pov**

"A little over to the left… no the right…. can you crouch down a little…no that won't work stand straight up again…. A bit to the left again. There. Perfect shade," Lilly said as she just sat in the chair lounging while reading a tabloid

"Lilly this is where I started. And the sun in scorching hot," Ben whined because he had to stand to block the sun from Lilly as she read her tabloid

"Quit whining and be a man. Put sunscreen on or something"

Just then Jake came and sat down, "Woo what an exhausting day. You know… I could go for a massage," he said hinting to Miley

"Ohh no. You can make me clean, feed you lunch, kiss me on the cheek, but I am not massaging you."

"Oh okay. Yo Jack-son mah man" he called over to Jackson who was working over at Rico's

"NO- nevermind," I said as I got to massaging his shoulders

Oliver came over and delievered our drinks

"This is the life," Jake said as he sipped his smoothie, "Kiss?" he said hinting for Miley to kiss him. But as she did he turned and they kissed smack on the lips

"Jaaaaake" I whined

"Ben, Go slap Jake" Lilly ordered

"OW! Miley go pinch Lilly"

"Hey! Miley! I thought I was doing you a favor!" Lilly yelled

"I know I know and thank you but I'm still grounded, Jake's still an ass, and I can't do anything to stop that… otherwise I'm grounded for life by dad and Hannah cant take Lola to the premiere" I explained as she rubbed the area that I pinched her which was turning red

"Ben, push Jake off his chair" she ordered. Jake tried to get up before but his shirt got caught and the chair overturned. Too late.

His smoothie was pouring all over him and he was trying to detach himself from the chair. He snatched Lilly's smoothie and poured it all over Ben's head

Shocked, Ben just stood there and Lilly and I gasped. Ben took the chips and crumbled them over Jake's head

"Miley, slap Ben," Jake ordered and I did

"MILEY YOU CANT SLAP BEN! BEN SLAP MILEY BACK" Lilly said defensively. So obvious she's not over Ben

"OW. LILLY I CAN'T CONTROL IT IF I HAVE TO HIT HIM"

"YES YOU CAN UNLESS YOUR BRAIN IS ACTUALLY CONTROLED BY JACKSON"

"WELL IT KINDA IS NOW ISNT IT?" I shouted back and stole Oliver's smoothie and poured it all over her.

"MAN," Oliver whined, "Why'd you do that? Now my perfectly good drink that was supposed to quench my thirst is gone. Oh you are _so_ paying for this," he said as he took the ketchup from the table and squirted it on her

"Oliver! I would have just paid you back" I whined

"Oh! Sorry Miles," Oliver said as he tried to get away, "Guy impulsiveness?" he tried to suggest when backed into Jake who squirted mustard in Oliver's face for squirting Miley with Ketchup. Aww he still loved her

Then we all just started arguing about who started this mess, shouting why did they have to pour the smoothies, squirt the ketchup and mustard, crumble the chips, not blocking the sun, slap each other, kiss each other, use each other

"Man Jackson you are a genious," Rico said complimenting Jackson on his ability to cause such a mess

"I know. Juniors and their need for revenge… never gets old"

"Look at them. Fighting, and what's the outcome of this?"

"Clean room, clean car, great dinner, less talking at home because they're all mad and too tired. This whole thing is great. I love being an 'adult' as they like to call it"

"Hey uh..Jackson.. this shack could surely use some TLC" Rico hinted

"Say no more my friend, say no more"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"FINALLY HOMEEEE" I said as I fell onto the couch. I had just spent the last 3 hours cleaning and reorganizing Rico's shack with Ben. Where were Lilly and Jake? At home showering, pampering their bossy-selves as me and Ben stayed, already feeling tired and gross. Not to mention we still had homework

"How was your day sweet cheeks?" daddy asked

"These sweet cheeks are tired daddy. I'm gunna shower, finish up that homework, and go to bed"

"Miles it's already 8:00. have you gotten anything to eat?"

"Yup. Smoothies, ketchup, dirty fries, half eaten hot dog and crumbled chips"

"Okay. I'm not going to ask" he said staring at her weirdly

"I was hungry OH KAY?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eh skipping to the Tuesday Night Dinner Get together…**

**Name: Jake Ryan: **well this should be interesting…

"This chicken is DELISH" Lilly said trying to compliment Miley and Ben's cooking. Like a plea of forgiveness

"And may I say, Miley you are looking fabulous as usual," I added. She tried to hide her blush with anger, but I could see through her act

Just then Jackson finally came down and sat at the table.

"Well what's for dinner" he asked as he sat down. Miley and Ben didn't answer. They were still mad they had to put up with this punishment thanks to him

"Well? I'm waiting-auhw" Jackson said as he was gut off when Miley shoved a roll in his mouth. He took it out and shrugged off the fact that she was angry and asked Ben to pass the butter. Ben didn't move.

"Ahem. Lilly pass the butter," he said politely

"Surely," she said, "Ben pass the butter to Jackson"

With that, Ben got up grabbed the butter, and walked all the way to the other end of the table and slammed the butter down.

"Thank you, _Lilly_" Jackson said with emphasis on the Lilly

"What no thanks for me?" Ben asked sarcastically

"Nope. Can't you hear boy? I asked Lilly to pass the butter" he said giving a cocky smile. Ben just gave a death glare

Then it was quiet again. Just the clanging of knives and forks and spoons and Oliver basically slurping his food down in one breath. Just then-

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T" Lilly yelled

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N.: Ahhhhh cliffhanger! And soon more drama with zac and josh **_**hutcherson**_** not the other one. Ummm maybe I'll fit Jmac in here somewhere. Lalalalala I love jiley drama. I'll try to post by tomorrow… if not I can't until july 21****st**** AHHH. No I'll try for tomorrow. Thanks for reviews :)**


	11. Premieres Seem To Equal Drama

CHAPTER ELEVEN: PREMIERES SEEM TO EQUAL DRAMA

**Jake's point of view continued…**

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T" Lilly yelled

"LILLY I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Miley said shocked she missed. She was aiming for Ben.

"OH?" Lilly continued to yell, "And you just so happened to be eating with your spoon pointed straight at me?!?"

"No! it's not like that. Jake told me to throw food at Ben, but I missed!"

"Wait. You were trying to hit me? WHAT DID I DO?" Ben yelled

"I DON'T KNOW!" Miley yelled back, "Jake told me to"

"Now _why_ would he tell you to do such a thing?" Lilly said evilly as she turned to face Jake who was sitting straight across from her.

"Jackson told me to!" Jake said quickly saving himself

"Well did you have to listen to Jackson?" Ben yelled as he used hand motions. But his hand knocked over the fruit punch and spilled onto Miley's white shirt. We all gasped

"Noo, nonono, this is never going to come out."

"Miley I'm sorry, so, sooo sorr-" but he was cut off when she tossed her drink in his face.

"Okay, I deserved that," Ben said feeling around for a napkin to wipe his face but grabbed Lilly's hat that was on the table and wiped his face with it

"BEN! MY hat," Lilly shouted as she got up and snatched it. But as she got up, she had pushed the table enough to shake Jake's hand and splash soup all over his face and in his nose which caused him to choke a bit because it was hot

"Lilly!" he yelled

"SORRY!" Lilly squealed. And before you know it, it was the second food fight of the week so far. Oliver however was enjoying his wonderfully cooked meal as he sat and watch the food fly left and right. A piece of chicken landed on Jackson's plate and as he was watching this fight too, he just continued to eat like Oliver.

"Hey Jackson, are you going to eat that?" Oliver asked as he stared at the chicken

"Yes. And if you don't mind, the chicken says it's very _rude_ to stare."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wednesday premiere… no point of view for now… I know not so creative anymore**

"FREE AT LAST, FREE AT LAST, THANK GOD ALMIGHTY WE ARE FREE AT LAST," Miley sang out as she and Ben danced around. Now that Lilly and Miley had to get ready and go to a premiere, Lilly wasn't allowed to boss Ben and Jake wasn't allowed to boss Miley

"I don't get it. What does Efron here have that I don't have?" Jake asked pointing to pictures of Zac Efron in One of Miley's magazines he was reading

"Yeah. Why do you even want to go with this Hutcherson guy anyways," Ben said pointing to a picture in another magazine he was reading

"They currently have our hearts," Miley said dreamily

Annoyed by that Jake angrily flipped the page. But it was pointless because the magazine he was reading was a _Life Story_ magazine all about Zac

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohh what do we have here, your girlfriends?" a reporter asked Josh and Zac as they walked down the red carpet

"Friends. Very good friends," Josh said putting his arm around Lola's waist. Lola wore a wig that had hair down to her shoulders but was red. And she wore a black dress that went down to a couple inches above the knees and contacts to make her eyes deep green. Hannah had her usual blonde wig on only it was more bleach blonde and wavy. She was wearing a light blue halter dress with a white pearl necklace, bracelet, and earrings to add elegance instead of the usual rocker popstar.

Then the attention focused on who was coming down the carpet behind them.

"JAKE!" "Mr. Ryan" "It's Jake Ryan" "Can you sign this" "Who is here with you" "How's Miley?" "What happened to your ex?" "Is she your new girlfriend?" "reports say you're still with Miley because you've been spotted kissing her" "How is life without Miley?" "Are you _really_ broken up?" "What made you drink?" "Why are you here with her?" "She's said to be Ashley's best friend Amber" "How does Ashley feel about this?" "What about Miley? Have you heard from her lately?" "Where is she tonight?"

"People, People Please. Jake can only answer one question at a time" he said flashing his actor's smile that always made people go gahgah over him.

Lola stared at Hannah still gaping at the sight, but they turned around and continued to walk down the red carpet.

"You okay?" Zac asked Hannah

"Yeah, just a little cold out here" she said flashing him a fake smile. Why couldn't she be happy with Zac Efron?

He gave her his blazer to wear. _He's sweet and you'd think I'd be happy. Why did Jake have to ruin it? Why didn't he tell me he'd be here? That jealous jerk_ Miley said in her thoughts as she, Lola, Josh, and Zac continued to smile for the flashing cameras. She just couldn't wait to sit down

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a.n.: ** wow I'm leaving so many author's notes. Umm I won't be back til next Saturday the 21st (just another reminder) and let's face it, this chapter was kind of a major filler until then. Haha more drama, ummm I'm hoping chapter twelve will be long and sweet. But it won't end there trust me. Keep reading and thanks for being patient : )


	12. Why Can't I?

CHAPTER TWELVE: WHY CAN'T I??

**Jake's night with Amber… eh no point of view for now**

"Jake, thank you so so soooo much for taking me out here tonight. Just _LOOK_ at all the celebrities here. Everyone's going to be soo jealous. I should call someone… Amber? No, she's mad at me now… ughh I have no one to call Jake. Find someone for me to call" Amber went on and on not realizing how obnoxious and bossy she was acting.

"Ummm" Jake said not sure what to say realizing asking Amber to the premiere was a bad idea… but while she was there, he might as well just make Miley realize how much she still loved him… right? "How about you talk to…" he said scanning the crowd of celebrities when his eyes landed on his one and only, "Hannah!" he shouted

She turned and saw it was Jake calling her. As Jake and Amber approached Hannah and the gang, Hannah turned to Lola looking for help. But Lola was no help, she knew what was going to end up happening

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After the long night in the bathroom with Lola…**

**Name: Hannah Montana: **i'm gunna sing with Jesse, I'm gunna sing with Jesse

"When I first met Amber, she had a soft side… a nice side, but now…YEOW" I said. It was true though. All Amber did tonight was brag about how great she'd be on Zombie High and how so many celebrities said hi to her and how much Jake apparently loved her

"That guy seriously needs to stop using _other_ people to get to you. Doesn't he realize we're not _that_ stupid?" Lola added

"Apparently not. Anyways, dad called, left a message and guess what!"

"WHAT?"

"A special guest star is going to be at next week's concert. It's a guy. I'm guessing: JESSE MCCARTNEY!" I squealed

"OH MY GOSH. WE GET TO MEET JESSE MCCARTNEY?!? ARE YOU SURE?"

"Well dad said the _guy_ is famous, like very _very_famous, he can sing, he's blonde, and dad's pretty sure I'll be excited to sing with him"

"EEEEEEEE we're going to meet JMAC AHHHHHH" Lola screamed

As we walked out we bumped into Jake who looked as though he were waiting for us.

"Hey Jake," Lola said, "Where's Amber?"

"Oh, uh she left"

"She just left? Just like that?" I asked wondering why she'd leave when she was hyped up about meeting everyone

"Yeah," Jake said casually nodding his head, "But she kinda forced Zac and Josh to go with her"

Lola and I looked at each other and said in unison, "Forced?" I mean c'mon. How can two strong guys be forced by one evil puny girl

"Yeeeahh… I don't know. But they just left" Jake said running his hand through his hair. He definitely was up to something but I just didn't know what

"Okay, so we need a ride," Lola said

"I could give you guys a ride" Jake offered

So this is what he was up to… oh well I'm tired and I wanna go home, "Sure" I said eyeing him suspiciously.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey dad," Lilly nervously said as her dad approached us. Lilly and I had gotten out of disguise and were met up with Jake at the parking lot

"Hey there Lillypad. We got the call and came to pick you up. How bout we go to Friendly's or something to cheer you up" he said as he hugged

"Umm… what are you talking about dad?" Lilly asked

"What am I talking about? Well Josh. I'm sorry he broke up with you-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Josh and I were never together and why would you take me to Friendly's just because a guy breaks up with me? You didn't do anything when I broke up with Matt or Luke" Lilly said fast but was cut off by her mom covering her mouth

"Well we best be going. Uh Miley, you're dad said he wants you straight back home and it's obvious we're not going straight home so… why don't you just go with Jake" Lilly's mom said in a rush.

"Bye" both Lilly's parent's said as they softly pushed Lilly in the direction of their car

This had Jake written all over it. I got into the car and we just waited for Jake's driver to come out of the bathroom. Ughh I hate awkward silences.

"So, you put in all that effort to get us here, what do you want?" I finally asked him as the driver walked into the car and started off on the road. It was going to be quite a while to get back home from here.

"What… what are you talking about?" he innocently asked but a small grin was glued to his face and he couldn't hide it. I just glared at him

"Okay okay... do you realize how beautiful you look tonight?" he said. As sweet as that comment was, I just wanted to hear him say he was jealous. I wanted to hear it straight from his mouth… was that immature of me? Yeah I guess, but who cares. I gave him another glare

"Well it's true," he said kind of startled, but he was really trying to procrastinate, "Well… it is… but… MILEY TAKE ME BACK. PLEASE." He begged… wow

"I… I don't know Jake," I said. But really, why can't I just say yes. YES. YESSS, "How about we just be friends… you know… for now. Things were fun when we were friends… and when we're together, something always ends up going wrong" OH MY FREAKING GOSH. Why can't I just take him back. Stupid, STUpid, STUPID!

He just looked so upset and we didn't say anything for the rest of the ride.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: ** I'm back from penn. Yay. Umm… I've got lotsa ideas for other stories, so expect new stories and ummm this one's got a more before it's over… sorry for any spelling errors etc. I tried to get this new chapter up as soon so you wouldn't give up on this story. Okay I'll try to make chapters longer, and less notes. Thanks for reading and reviewing )


	13. Daddy Say What?

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: DADDY SAY WHAT?

**Name: Hannah Montana: **JESSE JESSE JESSE… daddy say what?

**Friday night, Hannah Concert, Surprise guest**

"I hate it Lol," I whined, "He only looks at me with that disappointed look. It's not even like he's got a plan or anything. Like he's given up. He's over _me_. It's not supposed to be that way"

"Well you did not-take him back," Lola said not helping. She was obviously thinking of Ben. He'd been doing exactly the same thing to her as Jake has to me.

"Well how'd you deal with Ben? How are _you _'over' him?"

"I'm NOT over him. And it's driving me MAD. Did you know he has a date tonight. Yeah. He said he's going out with Jake and they're partying it up with two of the greatest girls ever" Lola said in basically one breath filled with anger

"They didn't say anything to us… we told them when we went with Zac and Josh and that wasn't even a real date" I said trying to suggest maybe they were lying

"Nope. They are actually out on a date. They got their guitars and everything. Planning on serenading those little bitchy whh-"

"This is just GREAT. I knew I should've taken him back. Why oh why must you be stupid Miley," I said banging my head against the door.

Just then Robbie Ray walked in, "Okay Miss Montana, here's how it's going down. You'll be singing your songs in this order: other side of me, right here, true friend, rockstar, if we were a movie, as I am, one in a million. then you'll introduce the guest star. They'll sing their song and you'll end by singing that other oh so special song that is also written about Jake **(okay let's pretend she wrote 'Ultimate' by Lindsay Lohan… just because I was watching Freaky Friday last night and I just love Chad... I don't own the movie song etc… just making reference to it)**"

"Soooo daddy, where's this guest star. Can I meet him now?"

"Nope. They insist on making this a surprise"

"_They_?" Lola butted in… although I was interested myself

"Yep. They" Robbie Ray said as though there wasn't anything fishy about that

"Daddy, you got Jesse AND WHO! C'mon is it Zac? Is he here too??"

"First of all, who said it was Jesse?" he said trying to give a small hint

"Daddy say what?"

"5 minutes Hannah," Roxy shouted through the door

"Well that's your cue Hannah," Robbie Ray said rushing her out the door

He wiped his forward as if he got himself out of that sticky situation not realizing Lola was still present.

"So… who _is_ I mean _are_ the special guests?" she asked


	14. Let's Get The Timing Right

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: LET'S GET THE TIMING RIGHT

"**Well dad said the **_**guy**_** is famous, like very **_**very**_**famous, he can sing, he's blonde, and dad's pretty sure I'll be excited to sing with him"**

"**Nope. ****They**** insist on making this a surprise"**

**haha. Umm just reminding you of some of the clues… if I re-pasted more you'd immediately know who the guest peoples are. Sooo. I'm just saying it's ****not the jonas brothers**** as you'll find from the brief paragraph below that starts the chapter : ) **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And here to perform a song he has just written, our special guest for tonight," I opened the paper and thought this must have been some kind of joke. I looked at dad to the side of the stage and asked,

"Jake Ryan?" and with that the crowd went wild. I forgot I still had my mic on.

And as Jake walked on the stage, I saw Ben with him. Now everything seemed to fit

_Flashback_

"_Nope. They are actually out on a date. They got their guitars and everything. Planning on serenading those little bitchy whh-"_

_End flashback_

"Hey Hannah, thanks for letting us come here tonight." Jake said. I just stood there like the idiot I was. Why wasn't Lola here to pull me off the stage? I realized maybe I should say something

"Okay so here's Jake Ryan," I said as I waved and went off the stage. Lola was just standing there gaping at the scene. They were the special guests? Why would we be excited to sing with them?

"Okay everyone, shocked I can sing right? Well I'm here, with my friend Ben, you probably know us from school… or-ahem-er on the news and all, but uh… we wrote a song… for two very special girls. We basically blew it. Yeah yeah I know, shocker. But uh… we just want to let them know… we're uh… sorry," Jake said. When he said 'sorry' he had turned to face me standing with Lola

(**don't own the song by amber pacific. It really does fit the scene and all so if you've never heard it you should… I only put up different verses… like things that repeat… I try not to put up because it just takes too long… haha yeah I actually type the stuff out. Weird I know.**)

_I know it's not enough to say I'm wrong_

_You know that I will miss you now you're gone_

_I know it's not your life to see this through_

_Just know that in my heart, it beats for you_

_So leave a little note for me behind_

_I swear I have to know the reasons why_

_This won't survive_

_[Chorus_

_But if you fall back into my life_

_I'd spend every night waking up to the beat I hear inside_

_Telling me to be your only one_

_But if you fall back into my life_

_I promise you I would never let another day just pass us by_

_I could never leave this world undone_

_I want to be your only one_

…

_And now it's not the same with you away_

_Just holding onto hope to save my days_

_I won't survive_

_So just stay with me tonight_

_[Chorus_

…

_I could never leave this war unsung_

_I want to be your only one_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aww this is definitely going to be my fave song forever" Lola

"Lill- I mean Lola. Change of plans. _We're_ singing _the_ song tonight"

"But _Hannah_, I don't know if I can sing tonight. I might just make a fool of myself and barf on the audience."

"Well, it's the perfect timing. They said sorry, now we can. C'mon Lola please. If the audience hates Hannah for letting her bff barf on them, at least we said we want them back"

"Can't we just tell them that alone, not in front of so many people?"

"Well why didn't you tell him you still love him last night?" I snapped back

"Why didn't you?" she snapped back, but she must have thought it over, "Fine… you're right. I can't talk to him face to face without chickening out"

"So you're in?"

"Yeah," she said nodding her head gloomily, "if we do this tonight, at least they'll know how we feel"

"Exactly. Now are you sure you want to do this, what if I mess up, give away my secret, what's gunna happen. Oh no, let's not. Forget I'll just sing-" I said as I was about to chicken out, but Lola cut me off

"Oh no, you are singing this with me, it's the right thing to do. Perfect timing and you talked me into this" she said as she dragged me out on stage

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you Jake. Let's give it up for him one more time," I said as the audience cheered, "Now I know I said I would be singing a new song, 'Ultimate' but there's been a change. My best friend Lola here," I said as Lola waved while she helped push the beautiful grand piano out. I was playing the piano parts and she played the guitar parts, "and I also wrote a song for two guys… because we blew it too. Small world eh? So yeah, those two guys know who they are… and we hope they're listening" the audience applauded as always

**(the song is mirror mirror by M2M. I loved this song when I was younger and while I was going through my friend's ipod, I saw this song and was like omg. So I don't own it obviously. At least read the chorus if you're not a fan of reading lyrics)**

_Mirror Mirror lie to me, show me what I wanna see_

_Mirror Mirror lie to me_

_Why don't I like the girl I see?_

_The one who's standing right in front of me?_

_Why don't I think before I speak?_

_I should've listened to that voice inside me_

_I must be stupid must be crazy must be out of my mind_

_To say the kind of things I said last night_

_[Chorus_

_Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall_

_You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all_

_Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me_

_And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

…

_Why did I let you walk away?_

_When all I had to do was say I'm sorry_

_I let my pride get it the way_

_And in the heat of moment I was to blame_

… _[Chorus_

_If only wishes could be dreams_

_And all my dreams could come true_

_There would be two us standing here in front of you_

_If you could show me that someone that I used to be_

_Bring back my baby, my baby to me_

_[chorusx2…_

_Mirror mirror lie to me_

_Show me what I wanna see_

_Mirror mirror lie to me _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Back in their dressing room… still Hannah/Miley's POV as it has been…**

"Okay you were right, I feel SO much better now" Lola said taking off her wig as she shut the door. They just spent the entire night signing autographs, but when the fans saw Ben and Jake coming towards us, all the fans mobbed them. Perfect timing to run

"See I _told_ you everything would work out. Now we know how they feel, and they know how we feel. PERfect timing." I said as Lilly just stared at me

"Says Miss 'oh no! I can't do this'" Lilly said imitating me before they went on. I just threw a pillow at her and we laughed

"Knock Knock" someone said as they knocked the door. Duh it was Ben

"Should we say something?" I whispered

"I don't think I really want to talk to them right now," Lilly whispered back

"Me neither. HIDE!" I whispered as we scrambled to find a place to hide

The guys knocked again, "Anyone in there?" they asked as we both jumped and slid under the couch.

"Pull in your feet. Don't leave anything hanging out, they'll see us," Lilly whispered

We heard the door open and heard footsteps… they were walking… towards the couch. YIKES


	15. Fall Back Into My Life

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: FALL BACK INTO MY LIFE

They sat down and we knew they did because as they did the couch sank lower almost touching out heads so we had to lay lower

"Oh well, we'll just wait," Ben said picking up one of the guitars and started playing around with it.

"I'll call Miley" Jake said

"Sweet Nibblets" I whispered as Lilly stared at me with wide eyes giving off a where's-your-cell vibe. I gave it to her and she pushed it out from under the couch as it rang. It was in the middle of the floor

As it rang, obviously the guys heard it and went around trying to hear where the sound was coming from. Then they saw it in the middle of the floor.

"Weird. When we walked in, I'm pretty sure it wasn't there" Ben said looking around to see if this was some kind of joke

"I guess we will just have to wait. Did you call Lilly?" Jake asked

"Yeah, but her cell's been off all night"

"Oooh," Jake said obviously impatient because he probably wanted to see Miley. Then it just got quiet, kind of an awkward quiet

"So, you think that song was about us?" Ben asked

"Who else would it be about?" Jake snapped back

"Well duh, Zac and Josh"

"Oh," he said never thinking about that, "Well they only know them through parties and that one date at the premiere. And they didn't even leave together"

Ben just nodded as if he was trying to agree with Jake, but he just wasn't sure

Lilly and I just wanted to burst out laughing. I never realized guys would talk… about this stuff… to each other… I don't know…

"You girls ready?" Mr. Stewart called from outside the door. I gave Lilly a panic look

"They're not even here," Jake called out. Mr. Stewart walked in, "Well where are they? Last I saw, they were in here"

After about 30 minutes of paging and searching for the missing popstar and her best friend, they were about to call the police to report kidnap or runaway but first, they called Roxy over.

"Think you can find them?" Robbie Ray asked

"Man you should have called me earlier. When I say 'don't bother me' I mean about little things. Not after our popstar goes missing" Roxy yelled and slapped Mr. Stewart on the back side of his head

"Ow! Sorry"

"Now I don't know what you're talking about 'missing girls' but if I am correct, they're sneaking out from under the couch right now" Roxy said not even looking back. But everyone else looked and saw she was right.

After hearing what Roxy said with her superpowers and what-not we turned around and saw everyone staring at us, "Hello" I said flashing a big cheesy smile

"Miles you had me scared half to death," Robbie Ray said giving her a big hug as Jackson slapped her on the back of her head

"Don't you ever do that again! We were about to call the police, I thought someone kidnapped you and would hold you ransom, reveal you," Jackson looked around, "secret or who knows what"

"Sorry, Sorry," I said realizing we'd have to leave, and Lilly and I would have to talk with Ben and Jake. Ughh don't mess this up like you did last time.

"Don't let your pride get in your way" Lilly whispered somewhat quoting the lyrics of our song as Mr. Stewart and Jackson left, trying to cheer me up… and also to remind me not to do the same as last Wednesday

"Listen to the voice inside of you," I whispered back also quoting our song as the door closed. Ben and Jake just stood there with there arms crossed expecting us to say something first

"So," I started. Then I gave them two thumbs up trying to lighten the mood, "Great song"

"I could say the same about yours," Jake said grinning, but he didn't move

"So where's Oliver?" Lilly asked trying to change the subject

"Well, I'll answer that off-topic question of yours," Ben said, "He's in Bolivia. Sarah and him…. I don't know, it's a crazy relationship of theirs"

"Small world," I said

"Tell me about it," Ben said nodding his head

"So who was your song about?" Jake asked which made me and Lilly want to laugh considering we did hear that whole conversation of theirs

"Who was your's about?" I asked

"I asked first"

"So, I asked second. Doesn't make a big difference" I said. He shot me a look and I shot the same one right back

"We could be here all night," Ben said sitting down

"So can we" Lilly said sitting down opposite from him

"Kids, 15 more minutes" Mr. Stewart called out

"Okay we can stay here 15 minutes of the night" Lilly said correcting herself

"So was yours about us?" Ben asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

"Nope. All about," I looked at Lilly trying to hint to her to play along. Then in that dreamy voice we said, "Zac Efron and Josh Hutcherson"

So hilarious to see Ben's face go into shock and Jake's turn as red as a cherry

"Guy's we're kidding" I said laughing

"We know" Jake said trying to act cool as his face started to go back to normal, "Soo," he said walking closer to me

"Soo?" I asked

"SO whose was _yours_ about" Ben said somewhat annoyed

"You guys stupid," Lilly said as she had gotten up and smacked Ben on his shoulder, but before she could continue to walk, he had grabbed her arm and she fell back onto the couch next to him. He leaned in and kissed her forgetting Jake and I were there. And it didn't help that Lilly _didn't _pulled away. I hinted that maybe Jake and I should leave.

"If it makes you feel better, our song was about you guys too," Jake said as I closed the door.

"I think I kinda found that out," I said

"So… will you _fall back into my life_?" He asked with a big grin

"I think I must have _been stupid, crazy and out of my mind_ not to the first time you asked," I said as we both were softly laughing. He leaned in and I wasn't going to stop him… But of course dad would

"Hey Kids," he said getting in between us, "Ya'll ready?" talk about AWKwaaarrd

"Yeah daddy, I think you should check in on Lilly and Ben in there" I said

"You know what, how bout we go al_together_?" He said

"Sure dad. Sure" I said in a flat tone. Just then the door opened

"Hey guys, are we going?" Lilly said

"Well, saves me a trip from walking in on another two lovebirds," Mr. Stewart said as they all headed out the back door to the car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Name: Miley Stewart: oh the sizzlin' summer**

"Ahhh summer" I said leaning back on my towel

"No school" Oliver said

"No Kunkle" Ben added

"No Homework" Jake said

"Summer girls," Oliver said as a group of girls ran by giggling and smiling as they realized Jake was with them

"Hot guys" Lilly and I said in unison as two guys walked by smiling at them

Jake and Ben gave them 'the look'

"WHAT? It's not like we can say they _aren't_ hot" Lilly whined

"Cause then that'd be telling a lie. And I was told _never_ to tell a lie" I added, "Would it help if I said you're so much sexier than he is?" I said leaning in to kiss him. Flashes of cameras and squeals. Always happens whenever Jake and I are in public

Ben and Oliver were staring at the group of girls that had passed by.

"Ben. You forgot something" Lilly said with a bit of jealousy in her voice

"Hmm?" he said turning to face her, "What?"

"Your girlfriend" Lilly said with a fake smile

"Lil I didn't forget about you," he said putting his arm around her, "I just was reenacting you when you saw those guys walking by"

"Haha funny" she said as he pecked her on the cheek

"Well I don't have to worry about forgetting my girlfriend" Oliver said getting up ready to approach the other girls

"Are you suggesting you're going to cheat on Sarah?" I asked

"No we broke up"

"When?" Ben asked

"This morning"

"Dude, you just got together with her like two nights ago" Jake said

"I know. We just needed space"

"That's what you said _last_ week when you broke up" Lilly said

"You guys have a weird relationship" I said

"Yeah I know. Sometimes I wake up and the first question I ask is 'am I with Sarah? Or did she break up with me?'"

"You shouldn't put up with that" Ben said as he stared at Oliver wondering how he could put up with such a thing.

"Yeah… I shouldn't… but I do everytime. Well I'll be seeing _them _now," he said pointing to another group of girls, "and I'll be catching you lovedoves lay-tah" he trying to swiftly catch up with the girls.

"mmm I love the beach," I said closing my eyes laying down on my towel.

"me too, Lilly said.

"Jakers you're blocking my sun" I said

"Yeah?" he said

"Yeah. Now please move"

"But see I can't"

"And why not" I said finally opening my eyes when Jake picked me and Ben had done the same to Lilly

"No! NONO Noo" Lilly screamed, "AHH not again" she laughed this time

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**author's note: **okay so i know i ended the last story with a chapter 15 with the song title but i think i'll continue this one for like a chapter or two to wrap things up. review and thanks guys


	16. Graduation Means End of High School

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, it's characters (only Ben of course) umm do we need these on **_**every**_** chapter? Because I guess you'd notice I haven't done these in a while… idk oh well**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: GRADUATION MEANS END OF HIGH SCHOOL

**This Diary is Property of **_Miley Stewart_

Umm okay wow. I never thought I'd be writing in a diary.

So yeah… Graduation's basically when again? **5** DAYS!?!

Crazy. I know. I just can't believe it, senior year is basically gone... I feel like I'm talking to myself

So Jake Ryan. Heard of him? Yeah he left again about two months ago… and yet I'm _still_ in love with him. What's wrong with me. Think about it. Future Mrs. Jake Ryan… married… kids…. And then he leaves. WHY DO I PUT UP WITH IT? But he's coming back in time for graduation… that's a plus right? WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER… I think talking with Lilly's more interesting than this. And why do I bother having/writing in a diary anyways… especially since _Jackson's_ the one who bought it for me. WHAT AN IDIOT. JACKSON'S A MORON SOMETIMES. No all the time. SEE THAT JACKSON? NOW STOP READING OVER MY SHOULDER. DIDN'T KNOW I KNEW YOU WERE READING EH? So much for _"I thought, you know since it's senior year, that you'd record your thoughts as you move on into your adulthood in college."_ He probably stole that quote from Lilly's mom who is currently crying a river longer than the nile.

Okay, this is prolly as much as I'll ever right.

-Miles

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dropping off Lilly at Miley's…**

"C'mon what'd he say? When's he coming back? What's he going to do for Miley," Lilly shouted jumping up and down

"He didn't say anything. He said 'Hey Ben. What's up? How's Malibu'" Ben said

"And you saaaaid?" Lilly said eagerly

"Look I don't see why you're so interested in what I-" but Ben was cut off as Lilly gripped his shirt

"What'd you say?"

"I said 'Hey Jake, just chillin, Malibu's Malibu' and he said okay and hung up" Ben said in a breath. Definitely don't want to mess with Lilly when she's mad

"THAT'S IT? NOTHING ABOUT MILEY? NO MENTION OF THE DATE HE'S COMING BACK? DUDE GRADUATION'S IN LIKE" Lilly stopped to count and held up five fingers, "FIVE DAYS! AND HE SAID NOTHING-MENTIONED NOTHING OF THIS?"

"Nope," Ben lied

"Ughh. Boys" Lilly said under her breath. Lately Miley's been moody? Not sure that's the right word but she keeps on having Jake on her mind which causing… oddness

_Flashback_

_**Paranoid/obsessive?**__ Is that Jake? He has blonde hair. Maybe he's in disguise again. Look for black hair… or red… or brown… or maybe green…highlights? Purple? Blue? LOOK! HIS LOCKER! Doesn't it look like someone's opened it? Hey that car looks just like Jake's. is that him? OMGIT'S HIM! (she literally grabs the guy) JAY-OH nevermind_

_**Sad? **__Oh this movie's so saaaaad. (literally sobbing) he's leaving her… just like Jake left me. STUPID IF YOU LOVED HER YOU'D STAYYYYY. Oh honey I know how you're feeling. GIRL POWER (talk about laaame)_

_**Angry? **__STUPIDJERKFACESONOFA-UGHHHH I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU (throws things at Lilly and Oliver as if they were Jake as Lilly and Oliver try to hide for their lives)_

_**Loveydovey? **__Oh Jake I love you sweety. I know you'll be back(kissing a picture.) Lilly, don't you think Jake looks sexy in this picture. I think he does. He'll be back. I just have to wait (she says in that baby gahgah voice)_

_End flashback_

"Ben hun, are you lying. Because this could possible make Miley's pmslikeness go away for good. I'm way too tired to run again if she's in her angry mood" Lilly said

"Yup. That's all he said. Nothing else" Ben crosses his fingers behind his back another lie

"Okay I'll see you later" Lilly said as she kissed Ben and cautiously entered the house making sure Miley doesn't jump on her again like the other time

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You realize she's going to be in angry mode yes?" Oliver ask gripping the sides of his seat and bouncing up and down like a nervous wreck.

"So what's wrong with that?"

Oliver looked at me with a worried face, "Dude, I can't run that fast again, it's been two days in a row"

I guess I had a 'what's that supposed to mean' look on my face because Oliver answered, "You don't know, do you" Oliver said and sighed, "When you left, she went a bit bizzirk. Like not all the time of course… just like spontaneous bizzirkness"

"Oh-kay. What's that supposed to mean?" I asked

He turned back and faced front, still shaking, "You'll see"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At Miley's…**

**My name's Oliver Oken and I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE**

"AHHHAH CAUGHT YA JAKE" she said as she swung on a random rope swing in her house (how did that even get there?) hitting me first which sent me flying out the door. And she crashed onto Jake, "Whoa. No way… you look exactly like Jake" she said

"That's because HE IS JAKE. NOT A HALLUCINATION MILES" I said angrily, sore slowly

"So wait. This is Jake?" she said pointing to him

"Yup babe. Miss Me?" Jake said

"SO MUCH" she said kissing him. Leaving me. Here. Ew. I think I'm going to eat that cake in the car

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MMhemeheh" Lilly grunted. She was tied up and had tape over her mouth

"Lilly we can't understand you. What happened?" Jake asked

"MAWHEHMEHEH" she said again

"Hang on, I'll untie you," He ripped off the tape

"ow" Lilly softly yelped, it hurt too much to scream

"What happened?" Jake asked

"Oh my God. Lilly I'm so sorry. So soo sorry. Unbelievably sorry, you'll probably never forgive me, but PLEASE for-" Miley said as she walked in realizing she for got she tied up Lilly… she wasn't sure why she did tie her up in the first place

"Girl. I forgive you. Messed up mind that's doin the action. ooo cake!" Lilly said getting up and stealing Oliver's plate of cake

"Hey!" he yelled, but Lilly ignored him and kept eating

Jake just stared oddly at every because they made it seem like swinging on a rope swing and tying people up was normal… well sure they were nervous when they had entered the house, but still… oh well, "Oh-kay. I don't even want to know what happened while I was away"

"Trust me, you don't" Ben said just coming in, "Shift's over"

Oliver had an excited look on his face as he was about to steal the cake back from Lilly, but then it went sad as Ben stole it.

"Yeah well now that you're all here… I have some good news which is somewhat bad news too" Jake said

"You're not leaving again are you?" Lilly said flatly (picture it like when Jake said 'you're not married are you?' in achyjakeyheart)

"Heh, not that I know of… but since we're graduating this year that means the end of high school _right?_"

"Well I surely do hope so," Miley said listening quite attentively. And so was Lilly… but the guys already knew so they just sat down and fought over whatever was left of the cake

"Continue" Lilly said urging Jake to continue

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n: wow. I just read Lauren Barnholdt's book **_TwoWay Street_ **and I LOVED IT.**

**Sorry quite a random author's note. So my Canadian relatives came over unexpectedly **(like you really care blahblahblah)** so I couldn't type all the time and think up of ideas much… so I'm sorry if you lost hope and thought I actually ended it. I'm not ending it yet… almost. Let's just see where it goes. Review and such. Expect a new story completely unrelated to this (story) but about Hannah Montana of course. Thanks everyone )**


	17. The Start Of Something New

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE START OF SOMETHING NEW

"Okay so Zombie High is set in _High_ _school_" Jake said pausing to see if they got his drift

"Yeah and Miley's hair is brown. What's you point," Lilly said not getting the clue

"I'm graduating _High_ _school_," Jake said once again emphasis on HIGH school with a hint of _graduatiing_

"O_kay_, now that we've stated the obvious" Miley said patting Jake on the back

"Heheh and you girls call _us_ dumb," Oliver said getting up finishing the last of the cake

"DUH, zombie boy's graduating. FOR GOOD. No more Zombie High. Now can we go, I'm hungry and Oliver ate the last of the cake," Ben whined as Oliver wiped his cake-covered face

"Since Zombie high's ended, my mom highly suggest I focus on college" Jake added

"Soo no more leaving?" Lilly asked hopefully

"No more!" Jake said as Miley squealed and hugged him

"But Jake, what's the bad news?" Miley asked as after pulling away

"Well, bad news for the fans that Jake Ryan's ending celeb life for a while" he said still smilng

"Okay guys let's go before I loose my appetite" Oliver said pushing everyone out the door

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here is the end, leaving it up to your imaginations to determine whether Jiley, and Billy (haha billy) go.**BUT if you wanted one of those happily-forever endings, keep reading**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tuesday, July 14****th**** 9:00pm**

"So what do you say?" Jake said on one knee, "Miley Stewart, will you marry me?"

Miley stared down at the ring and at Jake

"STOP!" everyone turned away from their dinner or the lovely scene of Jake Ryan proposing to see a man who ran into the restaurant… Oliver?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Friday, July 10****th**** 10:00am**

**The Airport**

"So how are things with you and Ben," I asked walking down to luggage claim

"I don't know Miles… he's been acting… jumpy" Lilly said in a lower voice

"Jumpy? Of all the adjectives… what do you mean?"

"Okay so the other day I see him…

_Flashback_

I can see through the window that they're all there. I go and knock on the door

"Yeah, she'll- Lilly!" Ben said startled and jumping back a bit

"Hey Ben," I said pecking him on the lips and hugging him

"Uh, heh, what are you doing here?" he asks as Oliver comes to see what going on

"Hey Oliver," I say but Oliver looks shocked and turns around

"_okay_, well I was actually looking for Jake, and I went around, but he was no where to be found… so I tried here. And I saw his car here, so yeah"

"Ooh-ohokay" He said still shocked but he brings me to the kitchen… I just saw through the window Jake on the living room couch and told Ben why I was there… wouldn't you think he'd bring me to Jake?

"So if I could just find Jake, I could be on my way," I said hinting to him

"Oh well I thought maybe you'd like a drink. And you know… JAKE (he yelled) could come here," he said as he forced a smile

_End Flashback_

"So see, that _must_ be indicating one of those 'I'm cheating on you' moments" Lilly whined

"Okay first of all, it _does_ sound like he's hiding something, but he couldn't have been cheating on you _then_ because the guys were over. Now where are you? I have my bags and I can't find you," I complained

"OH MY GOD"

"What?" I said.

"TURN. AROUND"

"Lilly I don't understand but" I turned around and saw her. We squealed and hugged

"It's been too long." I say

"Miles I missed you" Lilly said hugging her tighter

"OH it's been way too long" I said back

"Are you kidding me, one month in Cancun? I think I need a year or two down there," Jackson said

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N: this was short but hah if you wanna keep reading to see what happens in this alternate ending be my guess. REMEMBER IT'S A HAPPY ENDING…SO EXPECT JILEY AND BILLY (okay I guess that just spoils it eh?). I just might have the next chapter up today too.**


	18. Something's Up

**I AM SO SOO SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION. I guess I should have mentioned that ****they're in college now and it's obviously summer vacation****. You'll see why Miley was in Cancun. Haha see this was actually going to be part of a different story, but I decided to continue ****fall back into my life**** for just a bit. To make it a better ending (kind of more fluffy happily ever after. Whatever). So I totally chopped off like the intro part which caused confusion. I'm sorry.. So keep with the date and times of the story now that you know they're actually in college.**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: SOMETHING'S UP

**Friday July 10****th**** 12:00pm**

**Rico's Surf Shack**

"Ol, we both want you to be our best man" they said in unison

"Whoa, I can't be at two places at once. AND I'M NOT THE ONE CHOOSING WHICH ONE TO GO TO!" I added in my defense. Heck no I am going to choose… I know where that leads to. It's like having to choose to be on Miley's or Lilly's side when they're fighting.

"Dude, we're not going to plan our weddings on the same day. So will you be the best man?" Ben said slapping me on the back

"Well sure… as long as I don't have to do much"

"Nope, just write two speeches and hold the rings" Jake said

"Okay then it's settled" I said as we did our handshake

"How old are you guys again?" we heard a voice… it was Lilly

"What? Men can't have handshakes now? Amber and Ashley still do that annoying (mimicking them) 'Ooo tssss'" Ben snapped back but Lilly just rolled her eyes. Ever since the whole 'Lilly-almost-catching-us' two nights ago, they've been at each other's backs. It's not like we were doing anything wrong. We were just looking at rings that Jake brought over from the store… they let him bring home boxes of rings to look at so Ben and him can decide 'at their comfort'… geez he could have just kept all the boxes and they wouldn't say anything… but that wouldn't be the honest thing to do.

"Well, if ya _really_ wanna stoop to _that_ level then be my guest" Lilly said pushing her way past the guys to order two smoothies

"Miley you're back. I missed ya babe" Jake said pulling her into a hug

"I missed you too" she said pulling back and kissed him on the cheek as she proceeded and followed Lilly to get her smoothie.

Once she got her smoothie she took a sip and said, "So what's been going on around here?" she said eyeing Jake and Ben… no shit Lilly probably told her everything. Isn't that what girls do? Especially when they're 'BFF.'

"Eh, nothing much," Jake shrugged off. I swear, one of those zombies must have eaten half his brain because he doesn't notice these things… or maybe it's just because I've been hanging around Lilly and Miley for too long.

"Reeally," Miley said kind of in disbelief.

"SOo" I said trying to change the subject, "What are you girls going to be doing today"

"Well Lilly was going to help me unpack, _thhheen_" she said exaggerating 'then', "SHOPPING" she and Lilly exclaimed together

"But didn't you buy tons of stuff in Cancun?" Ben asked

"Yeah. What's your point?" Miley asked

"Nevermind," he said. No use arguing when talking to girls about shopping

"Okay well us _guys_ have to go," Jake said

"Where to?" Miley asked suspiciously

"Eh, no where" Ben said

"Oh so then you have time to help dad and Jackson unload stuff? See, we shipped all our stuff from college home so we could go straight to Cancun, so they need help unpacking and carrying stuff"

"Well we'll go over there later," Jake said looking at his watch.

"Well when later arrives, they might be done, and tired. Guess who'll have to serve them for the remainder of the day?" Miley said. She obviously doesn't really need the help, but she's probably thinking he's cheating on her or something

"Well, we'll be there later" Ben said trying to hint to Jake and me that we really have to go before the store stops holding the rings for them.

"So you must be in a rush to go _somewhere_ which means you're not really going _nowhere_" Lilly blurted out. She held that thought in for so long.

"Huh?" we all said

"Ughh nevermind," Miley said angrily as she pulled Lilly and left

"What was that about?" Jake asked

"Jake, she probably thinks your cheating on her" I said. And they call _me_ a doughnut

"Why would she think that?"

"You didn't tell her where you were going- I mean you didn't even make up someplace, and you don't know what Lilly knows and told her…. Remember that night at Ben's? Who knows what Lilly could have thought, that's probably why she's so mad too."

"Well, this'll all be over Tuesday… stake it out til then right?" Ben said nervously realizing that _that's_ why Lilly's been acting weird.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Café Routier**

**3:00pm**

"Food!" Miley exclaimed as the waiter came with a plate of bread and honey

"Geez it's like you haven't eaten in forever" I said staring at her

"Says the girl who eats everything. I'm surprised _you_ haven't gulped this whole loaf down"

"Yeah well I lost my appetite since _someone_ turned down my plan to stalk the guys"

"Lilly, you know how that always turns out. Then the guy accuses you of not trusting _him_" Miley said dipping more bread

"Yeah but I wanna _know_ what's _wrong_" I whined

"Maybe nothing's wrong. Maybe it's all in our heads."

"Or _maybe_ that's what they want to think. _Maybe_ they're the ones messing with _our_ heads. _Maybe-_" I was cut off

"No." Miley paused from eating and flatly said, but then continued to eat.

I sighed. Something's up with the guys and I'm going to find out

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it's so short. And sorry again for confusion. I'm just… scrambled on wire right now. Thanks for reading : ) I'll have the next chapter up… most likely… tomorrow.**


	19. Oh The Joys Of Stalking

**Monday July 13****th**** 8:00pm**

CHAPTER NINETEEN: OH THE JOYS OF STALKING

"NO DON'T GO CHECK THE CLOSET!" Miley screamed. She was watching yet another scary movie, which doesn't normally make her paranoid. And that's when you see in her hand a cup of her dad's loco hot coco. There was a knock at the door that startled Miley as she froze staring at the door. _**Don't answer it**_ she thought, _**Jackson and Dad aren't home. Don't open it. Who would come by this late and not call.**_

Then a knock came from the deck doors, but the shades were down so she couldn't see who it was. Then there was movement from upstairs. _**Oh no, it's in the house, it's in the house it's in the house, **_she thought as she hide behind the wall in the kitchen waiting for the person to walk down the stairs. That's when she'd initiate her plan… her only plan… so she was hoping it worked

The person was wearing all black, but Miley couldn't stop her self in time, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed as she tossed her hot coco at the person in black when that person turned around.

"HOLY CRAP THAT'S _HOTTTT_" the person said, drenched in hot coco

"Lilly?" Miley said getting closer after recognizing the voice, "What in Sam's Hell are you doing here?"

"_This_ is the thanks I get? I go out to see what's up with Jake and Ben, and you lock me out, don't answer your phone, and poor hot chocolate on me?!" Lilly shouted

"Lilly I'm sorry. But _why'd_ you go and stalk them? What if they caught you?"

"Let me just ask you this," Lilly said wiping her face, "Are you going to dinner with Jake Tuesday?"

"Yeah… how'd you know," Miley asked

"Break up with him there before he breaks up with you"

"WHAT?!? Lilly what are you talking about? He's gunna break up with me? Was it because instead of coming straight home, Jackson, Dad and I went to Cancun? I _knew_ I should've came home. Stupidstupidstupid. " Miley yelled as her voice was starting to get higher to a squeak. Lilly just nodded

"So here's what happened…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**shortshortshort. This is SUCH a filler. I hate it. I have like. Brain block. Everyone's been getting it lately. It sucks. Sorry it took weeks just to update. I seriously have lost my mind. As you can see I just updated ****I promise I will**** and it's been like a week also. More's coming… I just gotta… write it down and stuff.**


	20. Sometimes Plastic Just Doesn't Cut It

**Disclaimer: okay, if I owned HM, I'd totally keep Cody on as one of the main characters forever.**

CHAPTER 20: SOMETIMES PLASTIC JUST DOESN'T CUT IT

"So here's what happened…" Lilly said with a sigh, "I was wearing a red Lola wig and this," she said pointing to her all black outfit, "And I blended in perfectly with the darkness. As usual I hid behind a bush and watched through the window of Ben's house. Miley they were looking at rings. Rings for engagements"

"SO YOU MEAN!" Miley said with excitement and in her head she thought, _"Oh my god, he's going to ask me to marry him! Yesyesyesyesyes"_

"No. Miley- see I snuck into the house through the kitchen window I left open earlier- because I knew I couldn't just use the spare key Ben gave me, otherwise the bell would ring meaning a door was open- _sooo_ _theen_ I went into the bathroom because there's a vent there and there's a vent in basically every room and that's how I always hear what they're saying so then I heard them say," she paused to take a breath

"What?"

_**Flashback**_

"This is _the_ PERfect ring" Jake shouted, "She'll love it-LOVE it"

"So what are you going to do about _Miley_" Oliver asked

"I dunno. Whatever I guess, we'll just have to see how Tuesday's dinner goes"

"So you wouldn't mind if I ask her…" Oliver started

"Well, we'll see after Tuesday right?" Jake laughed

"Okay, so I got mine set," Ben said, "I say, plastic ring. I mean, Lil's not worth _that_ much right?"

_**End flashback**_

"So…ohmy _god_" Miley said trying to absorb everything Lilly was telling her. She was pacing back and forth, throwing her arms and hand in the air as if she were going to say something,

"I know. It's sickening. To think we wasted our time thinking of marriage with these guys. And what's up with Oliver?" Lilly said with her hands on her hips shaking her head

"Lilly are you sure? I mean, are you sure this is true… you didn't hear them wrong? because you know ventilation systems, you can barely hear them and-" Miley's ranting was cut

"Miles.." was all Lilly said with a serious look on her face and that's all she had to say

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tuesday, July 14****th**** 9:00pm**

The clicks of knives, forks, and spoons; the pops of champagne bottles opening; the sound of chatter and laughs.

'_Happy. That's what these people are- they are happy. But not me,"_ Miley thought. This whole dinner had been silent. The salad- all you heard was the crunch of lettuce; the main course- the slurping of soup, the tings of the knives and forks colliding; and now the dessert.

He smiles. Miley flashes a fake smile as she choked down her-what-should-be-a-delicious- fruit and yogurt parfait.

He coughs. He's facial expression says it all. It's break up time.

"Jake-"

"Miley-" they spoke at the same time

"Go ahead" he says trying to be the better gentleman.

She pauses and thinks it over. Will she go through with it? "How could you?"

He stares at her waiting for her to say more but she doesn't. Therefore it's quite obvious he asks, "How could I…?" which led to Miley's sudden outburst of rage

"Jake just-ugh stop it okay? Lilly… she told me everything and- I don't know. I _honestly_ thought you cared about me, and…and I just don't know what I did wrong- or I don't know. Was it Cancun? Because you can just ask Jackson or my dad, I did _not_ cheat or _attempt_ to flirt with any other guy, and… and if you're actually going to stoop so low and be the shallow Jake Ryan that I first saw back in eighth grade then… then I we're over" she sighed and gently folded her napkin as she was about to get up

Seeing as she was about to walk out of his life, Jake abruptly got up, "Whoa, whoa whoa, Miles, what are you talking about?"

Why she did it, she didn't know. She explained everything that Lilly had told her- the stalking, Oliver, the plastic ring, everything. Tears were building in her eyes, ready to plummet to the ground as Jake stood there staring with a facial expression that covered it all- happiness, disbelief, laughter. Not the emotions she expected. Then he sat back down with his hand holding his chin as if he were thinking.

"Miley. Oh…mygod," he said softly and slowly as he started laughing, "Miley, Miley, Miley" he said shaking his head, "I _knew_ it was Lilly"

"What?" Miley began to say

"Miley, that night, Oliver said he saw Lilly sneaking in- and that's besides the fact that her bright yellow car was clearly parked next door, so, we didn't want her to catch on so we made it up, you know, as a joke. I didn't think you'd seriously believe _that_. Miles, babe, you're my number one. I love you"

"So you're telling me it was a _joke_. This whole time... a joke… I can't believe this. Jakers I am so sorry hun, I should have never doubted you I mean- wait. What were you guys hiding then?"

"This" he said as he signaled for a waiter to come with a plate with a box on it. It was like the matrix effect. Everything was going in slow motion taking each and every breath of Miley's away. The moment she's been wishing for, for years.

"So what do you say?" Jake said on one knee, "Miley Stewart, will you marry me?"

Miley stared down at the ring and at Jake

"STOP!" everyone turned away from their dinner or the lovely scene of Jake Ryan proposing to see a man who ran into the restaurant… Oliver?

Miley's breathing grew deeper as she stared at the ring, then at Jake, then at Oliver

"Great joke Jake" She said grabbing the ring and throwing it in someone's soup, taking the box and throwing it at Jake so it hit him square in the forehead, and approached Oliver and stomped hard on his foot as he squealed in pain.

**Miley's side of the story**

The ring was plastic, and it was for sure when I picked it up and felt it. I can't believe Oliver would actually _try_ to get with me after he thought Jake would breakup with me. Some friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU IDIOT!" Jake yelled, "How… how could you mix up the rings?!"

"Heh, it's an honest mistake. And it was late, and- dude I'm so sorry!" Oliver said

"_Great. The paprazzi will love that Jake the biggest jerk ever and lost his one in a million… I can just see it now, 'To All Guys Out There: Sometimes plastic just doesn't cut it. Get a real ring'" _Jake thought in his head as he sat back down at the table. Miley had gotten into some random car someone was driving and off she went.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Truscott Household**

**Tuesday, July 14****th**** 9:00pm**

"Talk to me" Ben begged

"No" I said

"_Why_?"

"Go. Away. Jerk" I said in separate breaths

"Jerk? Lils, what'd I do?"

And just like that Lilly tossed a CD out the window. On the CD was a post-it: 'read the playlist. Change the lyrics to fit if you must. Now Go Away'

**1)** Here I Stand by Madina Lake

**2) **The Potential Breakup Song by Aly & A.J.

**3) **The Break Up song by American Hi-Fi

**4) **Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson

**5) **Gotta Go My Own Way by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron

**6) **Go Goodbye by Brie Larson

**7) **Everything by M2M

**8) **I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance

**9) **Bye Bye Bye by NSYNC

**10)** Hate (I Really Don't Like You) by Plain White T's

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry again for the lateness! Thanks everyone for reviews, they really encourage me that someday I'll think of something. Hah. So yeah the playlist above is actually pretty good. Some are really old (ahem nsync) but I tried to think of as many songs before I go to bed. Well hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	21. AN

Hey guys !

It's time for that oh so lovely author's note. I'm sick. And yet I'm still in school therefore I'm working a load with school and musical and I really can't post for a bit.. I'll try to get the next post for all of my stories out by next week. I know a lot of you had your hopes up to seeing another chapter and don't worry, I'm not stopping.

Thanks for being patient and faithful readers/reviewers

-Christina (:


End file.
